Good Bye My Love
by XxKit-ChanxX
Summary: Hinata left Sasuke 4years ago. Then..she pops up out of the blue. Can Sasuke tell her his feelings? Or will someone else take her? and...What's up with Neji, Itachi, and Sai?
1. In come the Hyuga's!

Hi

**Hi!! Ok so…this is another story that I'm going to work on. SasukeXHinata and…..not much else. Oh!! A little oc.**

**I don't own any thing, anyone, and….yeah.**

**Sorry if there's any grammar mistake. **

"_Hi Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke looked up from river. He smiled at his best friend._

"_Hi Hinata. What up?"_

_Hinata took the swing next to Sasuke's. They were about 6 and 5. Sasuke being the oldest was slightly taller then HInata. He always told her that if she drank a lot of milk she grow as tall as him._

"_Did you know that someone's moving into the house next to mine?!"_

_He nodded and looked at her and raised an eyebrow._

"_Yeah so?"_

_She looked at him and smiled._

"_Maybe we can be friends with the kid that lives there!"_

_He smiled._

"_Yeah of course."_

_They stayed in silence. Hinata was the first to brake it._

"_Hey Sasuke?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_If one of moved…well if you moved will you tell me?"_

_Sasuke looked at her._

"_Your…your not moving are you, Hinata?"_

_She laughed._

"_No silly! I just want to know if you'll tell me. Will you?"_

_Sasuke looked at Hinata and smiled._

"_Of course!"_

_Hinata nodded._

"_That's good."_

"_Will you tell me, Hinata?"_

_There was a slice and Sasuke looked to see if she was going to answer._

"_Hinata?"_

"_Yeah. I will Sasuke."_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Click**_

Sasuke's eyes opened. He sighed and stared at the ceiling.

'_What's up with that deam or….flash back?'_

His lips turned into a bitter smile.

'_You never did tell me Hinata. You just got up and left.'_

"SASUKE-CHAN!"

Sasuke fell off of the bed with a thud. He looked up to see his brother standing on the door way giggling. Sasuke got up on his feet blushing a bit.

"Aniki! Has anyone ever told you to knock before you enter someone's room!"

Itachi pouted and sat on Sasuke's bed.

"Well if I knocked on the door you would have said 'Who is it?', then I would have said 'It's your loving, coolest, hottest, older brother!' then you would say 'Leave!' then I would have pouted then-"

"ITACHI SHUT UP!"

Sasuke closed his eyes. It was silent again. He opened his eyes and looked at Itachi. There sat Itachi wide and watery eyes. All of sedan Itachi stared to cry.

"WWAAA! Sasuke-chan told me to shut up!"

Just then the door opened and Mikoto stepped in.

"What is with all the yelling so early in the morning, Hmm?"

Itachi jumped up from the bed and ran to his mom side and hugged her neck.

"Mama, Sasu-chan told me to shut up! He's being mean!"

Mikoto just sighed and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at his mother and then at Itachi.

"Sasuke don't be mean to your brother, 'kay?"

She winked and looked up at Itachi. She patted his head and he let go.

"He started, mom."

"No I didn't!"

"Ok, ok boys. Itachi get ready for work and Sasuke for school. Now get to it or your papa and I will have to get you read our self's."

Sasuke didn't have to be told twice. Right when Mikoto finished her sentence Sasuke was already in the bathroom. She nodded and looked at her oldest son.

"Maybe Sasuke would like if you two bathed together?"

She winked again. Itachi looked at his mom and chuckled. He let go then looked at the clock. It was around 6. Sasuke's school started at 8 and Itachi had to be at work around 8:30. So it will be most likely that Sasuke would have a bath instead of a shower.

--

Sasuke started the water for his bath. He nodded when it was just right. He went out of the bathroom and his room into the hall. He looked in the cabinet for a towel. He got his favorite blue and white towel and went back inside.

Sasuke can back to his bathroom and put his towel on the rack. He took his pj shirt off. The he saw a black towel.

"What the-"

There was a giggle. He looked around. Then…anther giggle. But this time it came form the tub. There was a cretin coving it so he couldn't see. He stepped toured it. He grabbed the cretin and pulled it back.

"Look Sasuke-chan, bubbles."

Sasuke…saw red.

"Itachi! GET. OUT!"

"But….Sasu-chan."

"OUT!!"

Itachi jumped out of the tub, grabbed his towel and ran out the room.

Sasuke sighed then stripped his clothes. He went inside and sat down.

'_There. Peace and quite…well for now anyway.'_

He sank deeper so that only his eyes were on top of the water. Flash of his dream/flash back came to his mind. Hinata the smaller version smiling and laughing. Sasuke holding her hand when her mother die and making her smile.

'_She was so beautiful so fragile so…pure.'_

_**KNOCK**_

_**KNOCK**_

"Sasuke hurry up and get down stars ok?"

"Yeah ok, mom."

Sasuke looked at the water before he unplugged the cord. He graded his towel and put it around his waist. He went to his closet and pulled out a black tight shirt and some jeans. Then, he went to his draws and pulled out a pair or red and black boxers and an under shirt. After he got dressed he checked his clock. 7:20. He nodded then headed down stairs for breakfast.

When he got down Itachi was reading the newspaper. His mom was in front of the stove cooking eggs. He sat down next to Itachi. Not a moment later his mom put eggs and a piece of toast with orange juice in front of him.

"Any thing else Sasuke?"

"No thanks."

"You know Sasu-chan if you don't eat right….you can die faster."

"No, no I can't. Liar!"

"Itachi, stop teasing your brother."

"Fine…but its fun."

"Shut it Itachi."

Just then a man can and sat next to Sasuke.

"Morning boys."

"Hey, dad."

"Morning, Papa!"

He looked at Mikoto as she sat his breakfast down on the table.

"Morning, dear."

"Good morning."

She gave Fugaku a kiss in the cheek and sat down her self.

"So, guys, what's the plan for today?"

Sasuke looked at his dad then at Mikoto.

"Umm. I was wandering if it's ok to try out for soccer."

Fugaku looked at his son and smiled.

"That's ok, Sasuke. As long as you stick to it."

"I will."

Itachi look at Sasuke.

"What time do I have to pick you up?"

"I don't know….the flire at my school said try outs start right after school."

"Do you have your cell?"

"Yeah."

"Then fine. You call me when you're ready."

"Fine."

Just then the phone rang. Mikoto got up and got it with such a hurry. Fugaku looked at his sons and sighed.

"Itachi, Sasuke you guys should go or you'll be late."

They both nodded at left the table. They waved by to there father and left the house. Just then Mikoto came in.

"Sasuke the phone's for-"

"He left already, dear."

"Oh. I'm…I'm sorry but he left."

She paused the sighed.

"Alright then. Tell your father I said bye. Ok good bye."

She pressed the button on the phone and put in on the table.

"Who was that, Mikoto?"

She sighed and looked at her husband.

"It was Hinata-chan."

Sasuke got out of Itachi's car so fast that you couldn't see him. Itachi stuck his head out of the window and waved to his baby brother.

"Bye Sasuk-chan! I pick you up later!"

Sasuke sighed and headed in front of the school. Just the someone grabed his neck.

"Hey! Sasuke what's up, man?"

"Hey idiot."

"Aww. Come on Sasuke stop with that idiot thing."

A blonde hair blue eyed boy let go of Sasuke stud in front of him. Sasuke, who was looking down, stopped and looked at Naruto with annoyance.

"Sasuke….What crawled up your ass this morning?"

"Naruto….do…do you know what day is it today?"

Naruto stopped for a moment to think.

'_Today is…Monday the 14. Not my birthday. Not Sasuke's birthday. Not Hina-…wait Hinata. It's July the 14! Oh.'_

Naruto looked at Sasuke and gave him a small smile.

"Hinata."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and nodded.

"It has been..4 years? Yeah, 4 damn years."

"Yeah and still counting?"

"Yup."

Naruto was about say something when something pink ran past him and lached on Sasuke's arm.

"Hi Sasuke-kun! Did you miss me over the weekend? I missed you-"

"Sakura. Get. Off. Now!"

"Aww but Sasuke-"

Just then two girls pushed Naruto out of the way . One with long blonde hair and the other with two buns on her head.

"Sakura get off him."

"No! You can't make me!"

"If you don't….then we're going to have to tell him what you did at the party late week."

And with that she let go of Sasuke's arm and ran to her first class. Sasuke looked at Tenten and Ino.

"Thanks guys."

Naruto went behind Ino and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Did you have to push me?"

Ino giggled at her boyfriends pout and nodded. Ino and Naruto have bin going out for almost a year now. Sasuke thought that they would somehow make it for a long time. Naruto looked at Ino.

"So…What did she do at the party?"

"Well……she lost something that you can have back."

"Oh!...oh."

"So? Were are the rest of the guy's?"

"There coming but we should all head to class."

Sasuke nodded and they started into class. Inside was there friends already seated and waiting. Gaara had his earphones on with his eyes closed. Shikamaru was…sleeping. And Kiba was looking out the window bored as hell. Sasuke choose to sit in the back of the calls with Gaara and Shika. The bell rang not to long ago so that means Kakshi-sensi was late… again no less. Sasuke got his ipod out and choose one of his playlist. Just then Kakshi-sensi came in.

"Sorry I'm late class I was helping a new student."

He looked up and saw that everyone was looking for this 'new student'. If he wasn't lying.

"Right well this is you new student Hinata Hyuga."

Sasuke looked up so quickly that he thought his head would pop off."

'_It…can't be.'_

Sasuke looked and Naruto and the blonde boy had his eyes wide eyed. The door opened. Sasuke and Naruto held there breth. Infront of the class stood a very pretty long haired girl.

"Hello everyone. My name is Hinata Hyuga."

She bowed.

Itachi was diving fast. That's what he'll say. But to tell the truth. He was driving like a maniac. He would hum and close his eyes sometimes and ignore every one cursing and/or shouting. He got out of the car and headed to the very tall building. He past the lady behind the desk and into the elevator. When he got out he saw his sectary. Deidara. He bowed to Itachi and started walking with him.

"Itachi-san thier's-"

"Deidara can you please give me a cup of coffee?"

"Yes ok. But Itachi-san-"

"Now. Please?"

Deidara sighed and nodded. Itachi opened the door to his office. Went inside and looked at his desk. Papers, papers everywhere. He went to his desk and started to stack his papers. Then arms wrapped themselves around Itachi. He flinched and turned around to face the person who dared touched him. What he didn't expect was his ex lover. Neji Hyuga.

"You never change."

"Neji. What are you doing here?"

"What your not happy to see me?"

"W-well…umm."

Just then the door opened and in came Sai.

"Itachi Deidara said-"

Sai looked at Neji. Neji looked at Sai then Itachi. Itachi just looked at the floor. Finally Sai went next to Itachi and hugged his arm like a little kid who just found his mother.

"'Tachi…who's this?"

Itachi looked at Neji then sighed.

"This is Neji. He works in the Hyuga cooperation. Neji this is my boyfriend Sai."

**Ok so…that's it.**

**Umm yeah….**

**See you guy's later.**


	2. Why are you here!

Hello again

**Hello again! And this is chapter two of **_**'Good Bye My Love' **_

**I am very happy to the ones that review. And I just wanted to say THANK YOU!!**

**I don't own Naruto or any thing…..I wish.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Sasuke couldn't believe it. She is standing right there in front of the class. Kakshi-sensi pointed to the seat next to Sasuke.

"Hinata you can take a seat next to Sasuke."

She nodded and headed up to Sasuke. She turned to Sasuke and smiled. He stared wide eyed at her. She turned her attention to the front of the class and started taking notes. Sasuke took a piece of note book paper and stated to write a note to her.

S: Hinata?

H: Yes, Sasuke?

S: What….are you doing here?

H: Umm…I'm going to school?

S: I know that but you….here?

H: Sasuke-

Before Hinata can write anything else the piece of paper was taken form her desk. Kakshi-sensi looked at Hinata and smiled.

"Hinata I don't like the fact that people pas notes in my class, but since you are new I'll let it slide."

Right when Kakshi turned he stopped.

"Oh and Sasuke after school detention with me."

Sasuke sighed and looked at Hinata. She was as red as a tomato. He smiled.

'_Some things never change.'_

_--_

Itachi can say today was a bad day so far. He had plenty of bad days. But this topped them all. Neji was just standing there blinking. Sai was looking at Neji.

"Well…It's nice to meet you Hyuga-san. I'm Sai"

Sai put one of his hands out to shake with Neji while the other hand was still on Itachi's arm. Neji looked at the hand and shook the one that was out in front of him.

"It's…a pleasure to meet you to Sai-kun."

Itachi was staring at the seen in front of him. He snapped out of his little trance and stood up strait. He looked down at Sai.

"Was there something wrong, Sai?"

Sasi blinked up at Itachi and thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah. Deidara said that someone was here to meet you and I wanted to know who it was."

_Damn that Deidara! He couldn't tell me who I was!? Wait he wanted to tell me something before…oh…Damnit!_

Itachi sighed and went to sit in his desk. Right when he sat Deidara came with his coffee. When Daidara's face came closer to him he whispered in his ear.

"Thanks for the heads up Dai."

Daidara shot him a grin then he bowed and left. Sasi came around the desk and sat on Itachi's lap. Neji raised a brow at Itachi. Itachi just sighed again.

"Sai why don't start on your work?"

"M'kay 'Itachi"

Sai kissed Itachi on the lips shot Neji a look then left.

"That was…weird"

Itachi just banged his head on the desk.

--

Right when the bell rang tell the teens to go home Sasuke was looking for Hinata. Right when then the bell rang for their first period. She ran out the room. Sasuke sighed.

'_I should just go see Kakashi then run to soccer tryouts. Maybe I'll get there in time.'_

He nodded to himself and ran for Kakashi-sensi's class room. When he got there Kakshi was reading a book on his desk.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here? Forgot something?"

Sasuke stared at his teacher wide eyed.

"Umm…You gave me ditetion."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke for a second and smiled.

"That's right! Now I remember. Look Saskue If you want to flirt with the new girls in school do that in your own time not mine."

"I WASN'T FLIRTING!"

"Sure sure now go or else you wont make it for tryouts."

"How did-"

"Your mother called me. Now shoo."

Sasuke nodded and ran out of the class room.

**(Time skip! After tryouts!)**

Sasuke walked out of the boys locker room with a small smile on his face. He did really go. Gai-sensi said for sure he'll make it in the team. Even Naruto was there. Sasuke felt someone pat his back. He turned to face the person and came face to face with Naruto.

"That was cool right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded then stopped.

"You saw her to right?"

Naruto smiled sadly.

"Yeah. I saw her. She…really did change right?"

Sasuke looked at the ground.

"Yeah. She did."

"Well don't think about it to much"

With that Naruto patted his best friend on the back then headed home. Sasuke sighed again then took out his cell. He pressed 3 then put the cell on his ear. He waited for a while then someone answered.

"H-hello?"

"Aniki?"

"U-umm yeah?"

"You…ok? You sound-"

"Oh good! W-what do y-y-you want, Sasuke?!"

"I just wanted you to pick me up ok?"

"S-sure ok. Ah! Fine later!"

Right when Sasuke was going to ask what's going on Itachi hug up. Sasuke looked at his phone then shrugged.

"Hi…Sasuke."

Sasuke froze into place.

'_That voice. Hinata…'_

"So I take it your not going to talk you me? I mean that's ok….you know sense I…I left."

When Hinata was talking she was looking at the ground. So she was surprised when she felt two strong arms around her.

"Stupid. Why wouldn't I want to talk to you? Hinata, you're…you're my best friend."

Sasuke felt so stupid. He can feel tears in the corner of his eyes. She was so small compared to him. Her head can fit under his. So his chin was on top of her. She was in the verge of tears too. But tired so hard to keep them to herself. But I guess you can say that her best wasn't really her best. She let her tries fall freely from her face.

"Oh Sasuke! I missed you!"

She put her arms around him and started sobbing on Sasuke's shirt. He smiled.

'_She never changed. That's what I like about her. She's so small and fragile. It makes you want to protect her.'_

"Hinata. I missed you too… so, so much. Look at me. You shouldn't be crying about some thing like this."

Hinata started to wipe her eyes then looked up at Sasuke. Then smiled.

"Then why are you crying?"

Sasuke stared wide eyed. She laughed a little then cached the first tear that ran down his face. He smiled softly.

"I…didn't notices."

She nodded. He was going to ask her something when he hard a honk of the horn. He turned to the right and saw Itachi in the car looking irritated. Sasuke sighed then began to walk over to the car. Hinata right behind him. Itachi rolled down the window.

"Sasuke lets go-…Hinata?"

"H-hello Itachi-san."

He smiled.

'_Well now she AND Neji are here great! Now Sasuke and I have a blast form the past!'_

"W-well I should go then."

Sasuke breath hitched.

"Hinata. Why-"

"Why don't I drop you off?"

Hinata shook her head.

"No thank you, Itachi-san. Neji-niisama, is going to pick me up."

Itachi nodded. Sasuke tuned to her as she turned to him. She was about to speak when he grabbed he and hugged her.

"I'll see…you tomorrow right? You're…not going to leave…again right?"

She froze in place then sighed. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

"No…I'm here to stay."

He nodded then let her go. She smiled up at him and he ruffled her hair. She pouted. Itachi just watched the seen in front of him and smiled.

'_Che. It's like they're dating or something.'_

As soon as Sasuke slammed the door shut Itachi started laughing. Sasuke raised a brow.

"What the hell is so funny, Aniki?"

"W-well i-i-it looks l-like you have a-a crush o-on your b-best friend! HAHAHA!"

Sasuke blushed deep red.

"I…I DON'T LIKE HER! SHE…SHE'S JUST A FRIEND!"

Itachi nodded and continued to laugh.

"Sure, sure!"

Sasuke punched Itachi then started to pout. Itachi finely after 10 minuets stopped and turned to Sasuke who was still pouting like a five year old. Itachi sighed.

"Aww come on, Otouto."

"Look can we just go home?"

Itachi nodded then Started the car and backed out of the parking lot. After a moment of silence Sasuke spoke his voice a little higher with the sound of honking and shoting.

"Hey! Aniki?"

"Yes, Otouto?"

"What….what were you doing when I called you?"

With that Itachi stepped….or slammed on the breaks.

"W-what? I…don't know what you're talking about."

With that he started to drive again with a small blush on his cheeks. Sasuke nodded.

'_It was Sai hu, Aniki?"_

"You were making out, right?"

Itachi blushed deep crimson and nodded. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He new it was Sai…WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE?! I mean Itachi's not the one to cheat. Besides he and Sai have been going out for a year now and they love each other…right? When they got home they saw three cars parked out side. One of them Sasuke can tell it was Sai's.

It was a red sports car. The other two were black BMW's. Sasuke was the first one out of the car and looked at the others.

"Aniki……do you know who's here?"

"Ummm……Sai?"

"No! The other cars. Who do they belong to? Do you know?"

"No, Otouto. But…lets find out. Shall we?"

Sasuke nodded. They walked up the steps and right when Itachi was going to put his keys in the key hole the door swung open and something black tackled Itachi. He fell on the floor with something or someone on top of him. Sai was kissing him on the lips. He stopped right when Itachi was going to respond Sai stood up.

"Welcome home 'tachi!"

"U-umm thank you Sai…What are you doing here?"

Sai sat on Itachi's lap. Itachi took the chance and sat up.

"Don't you want me here, Koi?"

Itachi waved his hand back and forth.

"O-of course I do! It's just you're here…."

Sai put a thoughtful look on.

"Well yeah your mom asked me to come for diner."

Sasuke chuckled and Sai looked up.

"Sasu-chan!"

Sai got up on this feet and hugged Sasuke really tight he felt like he was about to burst.

"S-sai can't b-b-breath!"

"Oh! Sorry"

Just then someone stopped near the door all eyes looked up to see Fugaku.

"Boy's get in here we have gests."

Itachi got up and nodded along with Sasuke and Sai. When they were inside Itachi and Sasuke's eyes were wide with shock. There in the living room sat Hiashi, Neji, and Hinata Hyuga.

**Well there you go! Sorry for the long wait.**

**-Kit-chan**


	3. Dinner?

Hello

**Hello! Very good day today! I'm SICK!! YAY ME! Yeah I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. BUT! I have to move! Anyway on with the chapter of **_**Good Bye My Love.**_

-

-

-

Sasuke looked at Hinata, Hinata looked at Sasuke. Itachi looked at Neji, Neji looked at Itachi. Sai looked at every one. Hiashi stood up and went to stand next to Fugaku. He looked at the three boys/men in front of him.

"Itachi, Sasuke. It is good to see you boys again. It's been too long."

Itachi took his eyes off Neji and looked at the man in front of him.

"Hyuga-san, so it has."

Itachi smacked Sasuke on the leg without taking his eyes off Hiashi. Sasuke jumped a bit then looked at Hiashi as well.

"It really has bin, Hiashi-san."

Hiashi chuckled a bit.

"Boy's it seems so. You call me San like I'm old. When you were, little you called me Uncle Hashi. It seems that we have to spend a lot of time together right, Fugaku?"

Fugaku laughed and wrapped an arm around his old friend.

"It may seem so, my old friend it may seem so."

Just then, Mikoto can in with a smile on her beautiful face.

"Dinner is ready for anyone who wants to eat."

Mikoto looked at Sasuke and Itachi.

"Boy's why don't you go up stairs and get ready for dinner, hmm?"

Itachi and Sasuke both nodded at the same time and went up stairs with Sai right behind him. Hiashi raised an eyebrow.

"Fugaku, you never did tell me who that boy was."

"Oh, that's Sai he's Itachi's lover."

Hiashi mouth was shape like an 'o'. He knew Itachi was like that. He just…never had seen it with his own eyes. Mikoto looked at Hinata and squealed. Every one in that room looked at her with wide eyes. She ran up to Hinata and hugged the smaller girl.

"Oh, Hinata-chan you look so cute! You grow up so fast!"

Hinata started to blush. Her cheeks started getting rosy red. She oqurledly put her hands around Mikoto.

"T-thank you Mi-mikoto-san."

With that Mikoto let her go and put her hands on Hinata's face. She looked at Hinata's body up and down and smiled.

"Please Hinata- chan don't call me that. It feels like I am a work. Just Mikoto or better yet Aunty Mikoto ."

Hinata nodded with Mikoto's hands still on her face.

"Good! Now Hinata did you know you have a very nice figure? Have you ever tried molding?"

With that said every one in that room started to blush. Specify Hinata.

"U-umm n-no."

Mikoto squealed again then turned to Fugaku and Hiashi.

"Just sit at the table and wait for us. I'm going to doll her up!"

Hinata didn't have time to say anything when she was dragged up stairs. It was quite for a minuet then Hiashi cleared his throat.

"It seems Mikoto is still in the fashion bisness?"

Fugaku nodded then sighed. He turned to Neji and Hiashi.

"Well then should we sit in the table?"

They all nodded and went inside the dinning room table. A minet later Sasuke came down with a collared black shirt and jeans. He looked around and only saw the three males sitting on the table. There were two chairs at each end. Fugaku was sitting at the end. The chair next to him was his mother sat. Diangle form him sat Hiashi and across from Hiashi sat Neji.

"Were is every one?"

Fugaku looked at his youngest son and smiled.

"Your mother stole Hinata-chan and your brother and Sai hasn't come down yet."

Sasuke sighed at the first comment. He know when his Mother found a cute girl or a girl with a nice figure she'll some how take them home and try her dresses on them. He's surprised that she hasn't had the cops on her or something. He sat down next to Neji waited for the others. Hiashi took the time to speak to the boy.

"So, Sasuke. You got your self a girlfriend yet?"

Sasuke started coughing loudly. Which was weird he wasn't eating or dirking anything. Neji looked at him weirdly. Hiashi smiled. Fugaku looked worriedly at his son. Sasuke finally took a big breath and looked at Hiashi.

"U-umm Uncle Hiashi, I don't at the moment."

Hiashi looked a little down. He sighed then looked at Fugaku.

"So, is he going the same way as Itachi?"

This time Sasuke stared wide eyed.

"I'M NOT GOING GAY!"

Just then Mikoto and Hinata came in the dinning room. Mikoto had a huge smile on her face. She grabbed Hinata and pulled her front of herself.

"Look! I call it 'Winnter Dress.' I love it! And it fits perfectly on her body."

Sasuke looked at Hinata and started to blush. She was pretty, and his Mother was right…it did fit perfectly on her body.

She was wearing a white dress. It had a big bow on the back. Her head band was black and white with her hair flowing freely at the bottom. Thick strings going down to her shoulders. She had long sleeves that were also white, and a little puffy when they reach her hands. The dress came up to her knees, but it seems him mom gave her white stockings. And last but not least her shoes were black and look like they were ballerina shoes that had lasses going up. And to top it off she had a small blush on her face.

To Sasuke she looked…well theres a list. She looked cute, incest, pure, pretty, sexy and more.

"What do you think, Sasuke?"

Sasuke took a minuet to gather himself up. He looked at Hinata then at his Mother.

"I think...it looks…cute."

Hinata stared at him wide eyed then blushed even more then she already had. She looked down at herself then at Sasuke.

"Y-you think s-so?"

He nodded at her dumbly while in his head he was yelling at himself.

'_AH BAKA! SHE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND! BREST FRIENDS DON'T TELL EACHOTHER THEY'RE CUTE! ESPETIONLY IF YOU'RE A GUY AND SHE'S A GIRL!'_

Just then Sasuke heard a 'bump' in front of him. He looked up to see Itachi and Sai. Itachi was wearing a black shirt and jeans with his hair in a loose braid. Sai was wearing a white shirt and also some jeans. Itachi looked at the girl in front of him. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her. He pulled her to his chest and smirked. He went close to her ear and whispered loud enough so the others in the room can hear.

"Hina-chan, if you go out looking like that I'll have to make sure I go every were with you to keep guys away from you."

This time Sai stepped in. He put an arm on Itachi's shoulder.

"'Tachi If you keep talking to her like that she might faint. Just look at her."

Itachi looked at Hinata's face. She was so red it looked like she was a tomato. He chuckled and ignored the glare his little brother was sending him. Itachi pulled out a chair for Sai next to him while he sat next to Hiashi. Neji couldn't take his eyes off of Itachi ever since he came in the dinning room. Sai, of course, notice this and just shrugged it off. He trusted Itachi. He always had. No matter what happened in the past, they always came to make-up sex, or talking it out.

"Hinata why don't you sit next to Sasuke, so I can go get dinner?"

Hinata nodded at Mikoto and went next to Sasuke. She still had a smile blush on her face. Sasuke pulled out a chair, like his dad showed him when he was 10, for Hinata. She smiled at him, he blushed, and took a seat. He sat down again next to Neji. Neji smirked at Sasuke and nudged him in the ribs.

"What?"

Neji shrugged. He whispered in Sasuke's ear so no can hear. His voice was really soft.

"You should just take her while you have the chance, or else someone might get her first."

Sasuke looked at him wide eyed. Pushed him a bit and Neji just smirked.

"I don't like her like that. She's my best friend."

Neji sighed but nodded. Now Neji knew that did not matter. No that was then, this is now. Love can still hit Sasuke in the head. Mikoto can in with plates and passed them to every one. She left the room again and came back with pot roast, green beans, mash potato, and some drinks. She sat next to her husband and smiled. Every one thanked her for the food and began eating.

"So what were you boys talking about before all of us came in?" Asked Mikoto never losing her smile.

Fugaku, Hiashi, and Neji looked at Sasuke. Sasuke face turned red from both embarrassment and anger. Neji smirked and turned to Mikoto.

"My Uncle just asked Sasuke if he had a girlfriend."

Sasuke looked at his Mother quickly and spoke up.

"No we weren't!"

Fugaku looked at his wife and smiled.

"He said he didn't have one."

Mikoto raised an eyebrow.

"You don't Sasuke? What about that one girl….ummm Ten Ten?"

Sasuke stared wide eyed at his mother. Hinata turned to Sasuke with an eyebrow raised.

"Ten Ten?"

"She's just a friend!"

Just then Itachi jumped in the conversation.

"I think Naruto will do well for him."

Fugaku and Mikoto both looked at Itachi.

"Son, I…don't think Sasuke likes men. Right, Sasuke?"

All eyes were on Sasuke. His knuckles were white from holding the edge of the table. Hinata placed her hand on top of Sasuke's. He relaxed a bit then blushed. He pulled his hand away from her like it was on fire. She didn't say anything but nodded.

"Like I said….I am not gay. Naruto has a girlfriend."

Neji took this time to speak.

"Well that doesn't mean he's not bi."

All eyes stared at Neji. Hinata eyes grew bigger when that information processed in her mind.

"N-naruto's…what?"

Sasuke turned to Hinata and started to shake his head.

"NO! No he's not….well I think he's not…."

Hinata's only stared at Sasuke then she brushed out.

"WHO WAS HIS FIRST BOYFRIEND!?"

Neji looked at his cousin and sweat dropped. Sai was highly amused. Itachi was shaking his head along with Sasuke. Fuugak was staring at Hinata with wide-eyed Mikoto. And Hiashi gave a sympathetic look to his first born. Neji spoke to her in a nice relaxing voice when she got upset like this.

"Hinata-sama, I was just saying. That does not mean he is. Please, calm down."

Just like that Hinata stared to breath normally, instead of hyperventilating like not to long ago. Sasuke turned to Neji and glared. If looks can kill Neji would have been on the floor bleeding to death.

'_How can he do that?! I have to find out. I mean…at school she can over react then __**I **__can____be____the____one____that____clams____her.'_

After that incident everyone started eating talking and laughing. They talked about Fugaku and his work, and how Itachi is taking the vice president thing. Sasuke and how he's getting better at school. How Itachi and Sai first met. Neji looking every were, but at the couple. How Hinata has changed. Neji taking over the job of his uncle. Mikoto and how modes want this and that next season. Every thing was how it should have been.

**(Time Skip!! After Dinner!)**

Every one was at the living room after dinner. Hiashi, Fugaku, Mikoto, Neji, and Sai had coffee. While Itachi, Sasuke, and Hinata had hot chocolate. They were telling stories of when the kids were smaller.

"Then Itachi just started poking him."

Hinata started to laugh. Sai was chuckling. Neji was smirking. Itachi and Sasuke where pouting.

"I was seven! I never saw a baby in the house all my seven-year-old life!"

Sai turned to his lover and samiled.

"But still…'Itachi poking your new born baby brother?"

"Itachi was so cute as a seven-year-old!" Mikoto started.

Itachi sipped his hot coco and looked at his lover next to him in one of the love seats. Sai felt eyes on him and turned to Itachi. He laughed softly at his 'Itachi. Itachi just raised an eyebrow.

"You have coco on your top lip…let me get it for you."

All eyes were on Sai as he put one hand on Itachi's lap and the other on top of his head. He slipped his pink tongue out of his mouth and licked Itachi's top lip. Itachi could feel blood rush to his cheeks. Sai smiled warmly at Itachi and stopped when he heard a cough. He turned to see a blushing Mikoto and Hinata. Sasuke's eye was twitching. Hiashi was looking any were but at the couple. Neji was looking sadly at his coffee. And Fugaku sweat dropped.

"Boy's, can you please not do that when we have people over?"

Sai scratched the back of his head while Itachi just stared at Neji. Trying to avoid the eyes that were staring at him. Sai looked a bit hurt when he saw. His mind telling him his eyes are playing tricks on him, being stupid and that there is nothing going on. There was silence in the room. Hiashi took the time to speak.

"Fugaku, you and I have ask you a favor."

All eyes were on Hiashi and Fugaku. Fugaku put down his cup and smiled at his old friend.

"Sure."

Hiashi smiled then relaxed.

"I think our cooperation should form an alliance."

Fugaku took a minuet to let the information in his mind. After a couple seconds of thinking it over a grin spread over his face.

"I think that's a wonderful idea!"

Sasuke slouched in his chair. When his father talks about work it seems to never stop. Mikoto turned to her youngest son and sighed. She leaned closer to him and whispered.

"Sasuke, why don't you and Hinata go up to your room and cach up? I'm sure her father wont mind. Besides Hina-chan looks bored."

Sasuke turned to Hinata and his mother was right. Hinata had a hand on her chin and the cup in her hand on her lap. Sasuke nodded at his mother then got up from his spot. Hinata watched him get up. He was at the entrance of the hall. He pulled on his collar to the right then started walking away. Hinata stared wide eyed then giggled she got up from her seat and started walking.

When she looked back it seemed no one notice them leave. She went in the hall and saw Sasuke leaned up agents the wall with his arms across his chest. He looked at her then smiled softly.

"I don't think you'll reminder my room."

"I don't."

He nodded the started walking up the stairs. She just stood there for a couple of seconds. He turned to her then smirked.

"Are you going to stand there?"

She blushed then shook her head back and forth. Then went after him.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**So yeah…..not much going on and I'm sorry for that. But next Chapter ****will**** be better.**

**Also tell me if you want ItachiXSai or ItachiXNeji. **

**Thank you and I will see you…not see you but…what ever!**

**Till next time!**

**Kitr-Chan**


	4. What happens in the past, stays there

Hi people

**Hi people! Well I still need more votes on ItachiXSai or ItachiXNeji. 'Cuz so far I have:**

**1-ItachiXSai**

**1-ItachiXNeji**

**So yeah. You can still vote on it. I still count it up to…a week. So around the eight of October. So for now I'll just do a bit of both. Ok anyway! Chapter 4!**

Sasuke opened the door to his room then stepped aside to let Hinata in first. She smiled then headed inside. His room looked the same in a way. Same white walls. His bed was bigger. He now had a computer on his desk. His book shelf was filed with random books, not one out of place. He had a stereo now. Next to it was a CD rack. Filled with all kinds of music.

"Well?"

She turned to him and smiled.

"It…looks a bit different then I remember."

Sasuke nodded then grabbed the chair from the desk and pulled it out from under the it. He motioned Hinata to sit. She smiled and nodded.

"Always the gentlemen, Sasuke?"

He just smirked at her, then sat on his bed. She looked at him. He looked at her. Then at the same time:

"What's the matter?"

"Are you okay?"

They both stared at each other for a moment, then both busted out laughing. Sasuke had tears in his eye when he desisted to stop and Hinata was in a fit of giggles. He looked at her smiling face. He couldn't help but smile himself. She was, no doubt, beautiful. Sasuke knew that right when he first met her. That was a funny day, and A funny way to meet someone.

"What were you going to say, Sasuke?"

"Hm? Oh. What's the matter?"

Hinata looked at him for a second then sighed.

"I'm sorry to ask but…has Itachi ever mention Neji before?"

Sasuke looked take back at the question. Itachi and…Neji? He brought his hand up and restated his chin on it.

"Now that you mention it…they have bin looking at each other now and then."

Hinata nodded as agreeing with him. They both stopped as they hear foot steps passing by. It sounded like maybe 2-3 people walking up the stirs. Sasuke put a finger on his lips and motion Hinata to go near the door. She smiled but nodded. She got up right when Sasuke did, and they both tipped toed to the door. Hinata crouched down and Sasuke right behind her as well, crouched down a little too.

"My room's this way if you remember." _'Itachi.' _They both thought

"No I don't. Please, Itachi, lead the way." _'And Neji'_

After a couple of seconds they heard a door close. Sasuke looked down at Hinata, and Hinata looked up a Sasuke. Suddenly his face had a sly smirk on it.

"Shall we?"

Hinata giggled but nodded none the less. Sasuke opened the door a little so both he and Hinata can come go out.

'_Just like when we were kids.' _He thought. That brought a smile to his face.

**(Couple Minuets Before All This)**

Itachi sighed for the third time in less then five minutes. Sai smiled softly at his lover and put his hand on Itachi's leg. Fugaku noticed this, of course, and turned to his eldest son.

"Itachi, why don't you Sai, and Neji go up to your room and do something fun?"

Itachi stood up quickly and took Sai's hand. He quickly walked into the hall. He looked back at Neji to see if he was following. Neji sighed but got up none the less. He bowed, then started walking to were Itachi and Sai were. Right when they got on top of the stairs Itachi spoke.

"My room is this way if you remember."

"No I don't. Please, Itachi, lead the way."

Itachi scowled a bit then he began to walk in front of the two men. He opened the door then stepped aside so that Sai, and Neji can come in. He closed the door right after Neji went in. Itachi sat on the bed with Sai on his lap and Neji sat on the chair near the desk. His room was just like Sasuke's but instead of a queen size bed, he had a king size. Neji looked at Itachi and Sai.

"How long have you guy know each other?"

Sai looked at Itachi and smiled. Itachi was thinking back and he too smiled.

"Well about a year and six months. Isn't that right 'tachi?"

Itachi nodded and smirked.

"He ran into me at a bar. More like he fell on me."

Neji cocked his head to the side as a questioning look. Itachi wasn't the one who would go into a bar. Now when he looked at Sai it was a different. Sai looked like the type of guy that would go just to look for someone to sleep with. Well in Neji's eyes anyway.

"Itachi, I didn't know you go to bars."

"Oh, I didn't go there just for the hell of it. A friend of mine had a guys night out."

Neji nodded in understanding. "I see."

Sai sighed and laid his head on Itachi's shoulder. He closed his eyes and spoke.

"How long did _you_ and Itachi know each other?"

Itachi looked at Neji and thought about for a moment.

"For about…thirteen years. Right, Neji?"

Neji smiled at Itachi and nodded.

_You let me violate you. _

_You let me desecrate you._

_You let me penetrate you._

_You let me complicate you._

_Help me (I'm broke upon my inside.) _

_Help me (I've got no soul to tell.)_

_Help me (The only thing that works for me.)_

_Help me get away from myself I want to fuck y-_**(1)**

"Hello?"

Itachi and Neji both looked at Sai. Neji looked at Itachi like 'What the fuck?'. Itachi smirked and moth 'He likes that song.'. Neji just nodded.

'_What kind of person likes a song like that?! When he's at work that song comes on?'_

Just after that thought Neji heard a 'snap!'. He looked over to were Itachi and Sai were. Sai sighed then stood up.

"Ne, 'tachi I should go."

Itachi nodded and he too stood up.

"I'll walk you to your car."

He turned to Neji. "I'll be back."

Neji just looked out the window like he didn't care. Itachi opened the door and walked out. Neji hared a door close right across from Itachi's. Neji looked in the hallway but couldn't see. Sai was standing right in front of him. He looked up to see Sai smiling down at him.

"It was nice to meet you, Hyuga-san."

He held out a hand so Neji can shake it. Neji hesitated at first but took the hand in front of him, and shook it. Sai smiled and walked out of the room.

**(With Sasuke And Hinata)**

Sasuke and Hinata were both gaping for air and leaning on the door. They ran from Itachi's door and into's Sasuke's room. When they heard Itachi and Sai got up they both ran and closed the door behind them. After a few seconds of caching there breath Hinata started to giggle. Sasuke turned to look at her, then he to started to giggle. After a few they both just started laughing.

"T-that w-w-was s-so-o much f-f-fun!" With that, Hinata slid on the floor still laughing.

Sasuke could stop but nodded, then he to slid on the floor. She layed her head on Sasuke's shoulder and he put his head on hers. Pretty soon their laughing started to stop.

**(With Itachi And Sai!)**

Sai gave Mikoto one last hug while she was standing up, she pat him on the back.

"You should come here more often Sai. It's fun to have you here."

"Haha. Thank you Mikoto, I think I will."

With that Sai waved to Fugaku and to Hiashi, and went out the door were Itachi was waiting for him. He stepped out the door with out looking at Itachi.

"You ready?"

Sai just nodded but didn't move. Itachi wrapped his arms around his lover and put his chin on top of his shoulder. Sai could feel his face getting red. He could hear Itachi breathing right in his ear.

"What's wrong, Koi?"

Sai closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wiggled out of Itachi's embrace, and turned to look at him.

"Are you going to tell me right now what really happened between you and Neji-san?"

Itachi stared wide eyed at his lover. Sai just glared and pulled his hands into fists. Thankfully, his hands weren't shaking…yet. Itachi ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He knows when Sai gets mad it can stay like that for a while.

"We…He was my lover before."

Sai stopped and looked at the floor. A small smile appeared on his lips.

'_I knew it .But why…why dose it hurt? They __**were**__ together. As in not anymore.'_

He felt arms around he again. He looked up to see Itachi with a small frown on his handsome face. His eyes went wide and his breath came quicker then before. Itachi cupped Sai's chin strong enough so he wouldn't look away, but gentile enough so he doesn't hurt him. Itachi leaned down so that lips were on lips. Sai didn't have to think twice as he put his arms around Itachi's neck and closed his eyes. After a minuet or two Itachi broke it slowly. He looked at his lover. A blush on his cheeks and black beautiful eyes looking back at him. He leaned down again but not to kiss him. He rested his forehead on Sai's and waited a bit so Sai's breathing was normal again.

"What happened between me and Neji was…a long time ago. He left me here with out saying good bye. After a while I got over and went back on my feet. And…when I met you…shit Sai, my life got a lot easier. I love you. You and I both know that."

Sai didn't say anything he did need to. His eyes began to water, he couldn't trust his voice. He just nodded then he stood on his tip of his toes and kissed Itachi on the lips. Itachi let go of Sai's chin and wrapped his arms around his lovers waist and pulled Sai closer to his chest. What they didn't know was that a pair of eyes were looking that them from the window up in the house.

**(Before All This With Neji)**

Neji sat on the bed a little while longer before he got up and looked at Itachi's books on the book shelf. He looked through random things until he came up on a book called _Memories. _This book, unlike the others, didn't have dust on it. He opened to the first page and came face to face with Itachi. Only this Itachi was smaller like five smaller. In his arms was a little blue blanket with a baby inside. Itachi's lips were in one strait line, but you can see in his eyes love, happiness, and excitement. The baby had big black eyes, and black hair just like his older brother. He looked at the bottom and it read: _Itachi-5, Sasuke-3 days old. _

He smiled at the photo then looked out the window. It was nice outside not to hot, and not to cold. He turned the page over and looked at the next one. The next one was Itachi looking at his Mother while she fed Sasuke who trying to sleep. You can tell by the photo that Itachi wanted to feed his little brother, he had his little hand in front of him wanting the bottle. At the bottom it read: _Mikoto-21, Itachi-5, Sasuke-1 week. _Neji went up to the window and looked up at the sky.

'_Hinata-sama wasn't even born yet.'_

He had a small smile on his face the looked at the front porch. His Eyes went wide of what he saw. Itachi was there one hand on Sai's chin. It looked like Itachi was saying something. The Sai through himself around Itachi and kissed him. Itachi wrapped his arms around Sai's waist. Neji couldn't stand anymore. He turned around and dropped to his knees. He covered his mouth with one of his hands and started to shake.

'_Why…why do I care? We aren't together…so why?...I left…him, so…he should move on…right?'_

He heard foot steps coming towards the room. He closed the photo book in his hands and waited till he heard them stop. The door opend then closed behind the person that went in. The person came closer and closer to him. He didn't want to look up to see who it was. He knew, he just didn't want to look at the person. The person squatted down to be eye level with Neji. He put a hand on top of the book and smiled.

"That was my every first photo book. I loved to take pictures of how Sasuke grew up."

Neji looked up at Itachi with watery eyes. Itachi didn't look at Neji but he kep his eyes on the cover of the book. He traced the cover with two of his fingers. It was rose vine with red and white roses on it. When he came to a stop a tear fell on his hand. He finally looked at Neji with censer in his deep black eyes. Itachi reached up and wipped some tears off Neji's face. Neji just looked at Itach. He dropped the photo book on the floor wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck. It was such an impact Itachi fell babkwords and landed on his back to the floor. With a sobbing Neji on top of him.

**(With Sasuke And Hinata)**

Their laughter had died down not to long ago, and they just sat in silence. Hinata's head still on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke's head on top of hers. His head was raising with questions. Questions that needed to be answered. Answers that he did want to know. She had questions of her own as well. She didn't want to know the answers, but she did want him go know what was running in her mind.

"Sasu?"

"Hn?"

She closed her eys and took a deep steady breath. "Were…were you mad when I left? Tell me the truth."

She felt him stiffen in his place. She waited a while until he relaxed a bit. When he did he spoke.

"I was a t first. I was…mad, sad, confused. After a while…I don't know I just gave up looking for you. I would go ask people from you fathers work, around were you lived. Everywhere."

Hinata took Sasuke's hand in hers just like when they were little, and squeezed it. Sasuke squeezed back as to tell her 'If you're here now its all in the past.'. She smiled softy and opened her eyes. Sasuke wanted her to answer so many questions of his own. He wanted it, but…he didn't want to get mad she wouldn't answer. He like it sitting with her, with nothing to say or do. Not giving a care in the world.

"I know you want to ask me something, Sasuke."

'_Shit! I forgot she was a brain ninja!'_

Hinata got up and sat in front of Sasuke. His legs were spared, so she sat her self in front of him. Her knees were barely touching his mid thigh, her face was about six inches away from his. She had the most adorable pout on her pretty face. Sasuke's face started slowly to turn red with embarrassment. Of course Hinata doesn't know of their position and didn't care. Finally he looked away with a small smile on his lips.

"Ok, ok, I do have something to ask."

Hinata nodded for him to continue. He looked back at her sadness around his eyes, the blush long gone. He stared at her strait in the eyes and said:

"Did you miss me? Did you think of me at all when you were there? Did…you get a boyfriend?"

Hinata looked at him with wide eyes. She smiled sadly then looked at her hands on top of her knees. Her voice was soft and calm.

"Of cores I missed you, Sasuke. I thought of you every day. Not in a romantic way but…how much you changed. And yes I did have a boyfriend."

He didn't know what was worst. The fact that she only thought of him as a best friend or the fact that she was dating when she was there.

'_Haha. What am I thinking? I don't…I don't like her like that! Damn it! She…changed! How the hell am I not suppose to think of her like that?! She has curves for gods sake!!...!'_

Hinata stared at Sasuke for a little while longer. She didn't know if it was what she said or if he had more questions and he wanted to know how to say it. She waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Sasuke?...Sasu?"

Sasuke blinked once. Twice. Three times the smiled. Now it's not that handsome smile he dose it looked a little like an evil one. Hinata knew that smile any were. He only smiled like that when he wanted something with out getting into trouble.

"You had a boyfriend?"

Hinata was to scared to speak, so she just nodded her head up and down. Sasuke's smile grew and he moved his head a little forward.

"Really now? And…what was his name?"

"H-Haku."

'_Haku hu? Well at least I now the teme's name.'_

Sasuke nodded then ruffled his best friends hair. She looked at him for a monument then smiled.

'_Sasuke will always be Sasuke.'_

At that thought she smiled even bigger. There was a knock on the door.

"Sasuke? Can I come in?"

Sasuke looked at Hinata and through his head up. As in telling her to get up. She did just that. So did Sasuke. He opened the door and let his mother in.

"Sorry, but Hinata-chan has to go home now. Neji is already downs stairs waiting."

Hinata nodded at Mikoto. Sasuke's mother smiled at both of them and left the room so they can say their good byes. Right when the door closed Sasuke wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist. He bend down and whispered in her ear.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hina."

She smiled and nodded wrapping her arms around his upper chest. She could smell his colon that was raiding off his clothes. She blushed at the thought of most girls can't even get this close to him.

'_But then again I'm his best friend, so no one should get this close to him.'_

She started to let go slowly and so did Sasuke. He looked at her one more time, then smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Make sure you get home safely."

Hinata nodded put to Sasuke and through his hand off of her. Her lips turning into a pout.

"I know! I know."

He chuckled at her childish action and let her out his room.

"DON'T FORGET TO BRUSH OUR TEETH! AND DO YOUR HOMEWORK!"

He waited of an answer near his bedroom door.

"Yes! Yes of course DAD!"

With that Sasuke smiled and went near the wiondow to see the family leave. It didn't take long to see the Hyuga family heading to their car's. Hiashi looked pleased and so did Hinata. But when he looked closely at Neji. He could so the young man was crying? Now he wasn't crying like tears but his eyes looked red. Sasuke went out of his room and into Itachi's. The door was slightly open. He poked his head in to see Itachi looking out the window.

"Aniki?"

Itachi didn't turn around. He was still looking out the window.

"What is it, Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't say anything. He stood there with out moving.

'_He did make Neji cry. Why do I need to ask?'_

"It's nothing, Aniki. I'm sorry I bothered you."

With that Sasuke closed Itachi's door and head to his room to start his homework. What he didn't see was that Itachi had a tear roiling down his cheek.

**1-Its called **_**Closer **_**by Nine Inch Nails. I love that song!! And…it fits Sai.**

**Well that's it for this chapter! **

**Itachi: WAIT! Wait.**

**Kit-Chan: What?**

**Itachi: YOU MADE ME CRY!!**

**Kit-Chan: …So?**

**Itachi: …What happened to my family's pride?**

**Kit-Chan: U-umm…So what you slipped?! Big deal.**

**Sasuke: It's a very big deal. But I liked the fact he cried! laughing You cried!**

**Itachi: …**

**Kit-Chan: …**

**Itachi: He's next?**

**Kit-Chan: Oh yes.**

**All together: Till next time!**

**Sasuke: Wait…what?**


	5. Boys and a Book

**What up my people?! Ok first SOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT.! I was moving so yeah. First, I lost my laptop then I lost the cord. THEN I HAD TEARM PAPERS! After I didn't feel like writing. So! I will make it up to all of you guys!! I'm going to make two chapters and make them as long as I can!**

**Ok with that said I still have one and one for ItachiXNeji and ItachiXSai. So asked my friends and I asked my brothers. This is what I came up with.**

**8- ItachiXNeji**

**4- ItachiXSai**

**So there you have it! Here's chapter.5!**

**Thank you, to everyone that reviewed! I love you all!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX SasuHina! XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Hinata awoke with a loud annoying sound on the right side of her ear. She mumbled some 'not ready yet' and 'too loud'. She slapped her alarm clock just the notice that she hit nothing but an empty desk. Instead of getting up and looking for her missing alarm clock. She had a smile on her face and pulled her warm blanket up to her chin.

After what seem like a minute, something wet hit her nose. She squeezed her eyes tighter then she first had them trying to block out what ever it is get her wet. Then she felt her bed dip on her right side. A big hand started to run through her hair. She smiled and started to drift back to sleep. Then she heard a dark chuckle.

"Hinata-sama it's time to wake up."

She opened one eye to look at her older cousin on her side. His hair was in a high pony-tail, which is really rear to see him in. You only see him with a low pony-tail or his hair flowing freely after a shower. He never did like it on his face, it always bugged him when he worked. He said that he felt blind.

"I don't want to Neji-niisan. I'm too tired!"

Neji smiled at his little cousin and started tugging off her blanket. She held the other of the blanket tighter and pulled not letting her cousin take it. He glared down at her and stopped. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. She sighed in relief when the tugging stopped and he was glaring at him. He finally sighed and started shaking his head.

"You wouldn't be so tired if you had just went to sleep when you're told to."

She mumbled 'I did' from under the covers. Neji just stopped shaking his head and looked at her cell phone.

"No you didn't you were talking to Haku all night."

He waited for a response. Instead, he looked up to see her sitting up on her bed. Her hair was flat one side while the other was the same. She had a white tank top on with one strap sliding down her shoulder. She had blue shorts on the had the a picture of Ikuto(1) on the corner. She had a little pout on her pale face. He raised an eye brow at her as if asking 'what?'.

"You heard me?"

He rolled his eyes at her and smirked. "I guessed, Hinata-sama. I didn't hear or know you were on the phone with him."

He moved to the side while a pillow was throne at him. He looked at his baby cousin who was sitting on the bed with a frown on her face. He chuckled and pointed at her door.

"You should go and take a shower before school starts you don't want to be late."

He looked up and saw her run out of her room with a blue towel in her hand. He smiled at her action and started to leave the room.

_For all the times that we,_

_We ever wouldn't be,_

_Look at us baby,_

_Look at us now,_

_For everyday that I should have you by my side,_

_We'll make it baby,_

_Look at us now-(2)_

"Hello?"

There was a silence on the other line. Neji was going to hang up but a soft voice reached his ears.

"Neji? I wanted to talk to Hina."

Neji scoffed at the other person on the phone. Really why did he have to call her 24/7? No one needs that. They will get tired of the other in a week or less.

"Sorry Haku, but Hinata-sama is in the shower right now."

He looked around the room and noticed that boxes were still unpacked. The dresser where he took her alarm clock had two pictures. One with her friends from New York. and the other with her sitting down, Haku with an arm wrapped around her and he was giving her a kiss on the cheek. She had a big smile on her face and a small blush on her cheeks.

"Oh. Ok umm can you ask her to call me back, please?"

He sighed at the boy on the other line. Serially why did he bother with him? Or rather why did Hinata put up with him? This guy broke her hart so…why?

"You know what Haku? Why don't we just talk?"

"U-uummm ok. Talk about what?"

Neji at this moment could feel his eye twitch. This boy was getting on his nerves. Sure he wasn't saying anything to get him all mad but just thinking about Hinata and what this boy did.

"Why did you do it, Haku?"

He waited for an answer. He sat on her bed and waited. And waited. And waited.

"Haku-"

"I didn't want to hurt her. That wasn't suppose to happen."

"Well you did. And let me tell you she still cries about it-"

"I know she does don't you think I know that?!"

Neji stood up. How dare that boy yell at him! His face had a big scowl on it. His free hand was now in a tight fist.

"Look…Neji. I know what I did was wrong, ok? I know what I did hurt her. Hurt her so bad that she didn't go to school for weeks. Just please…please stop."

Neji, right now, was at a lost for words. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open. He stared at the white blank wall in front of him. The door opened to let in a wet Hinata wrapped in a blue towel with her hair damp. She looked at Neji questionably and the looked at her phone in his hand next to his ear.

"Who is it?"

Neji looked at Hinata then at the ground.

"Gomen nasai."

With that he gave the phone to Hinata and left the room. Hinata looked at her black phone with a red cross daggling from the top then looked at the screen. Her eyes widen then took the phone next to her ear.

"H-hello?"

"H-hey Hina."

She smiled sadly and sat on her bed. The towel slowly rising up her bare pale leg. She waited for the other to say something else. Anything she was getting home sick. She missed the city lights, the sounds, and most of all his soft breaths that would tickle her neck in the morning.

"Hina?"

"Yes, Haku?"

"How do you like it over there?"

Hinata sighed. Really Japan didn't really change much. Around her house was quite just like old times. The city was still filed with people going to work or wherever.

"Same old, same old I guess."

"Really now? Made new friends? Saw old ones?"

Hinata took her cell from her ear and pushed a little speaker button. She put the phone down on her bed and made her way to her dresser.

"Umm. I haven't made new friends yet but I did see my best friend, Sasuke."

She took out black underwear and a red bra. She slipped the towel off her body and slipped her undergarments on.

"Really? Sasuke…Is that the little boy in your picture book? With the black hair?"

She smiled. The fact that Haku remembered was funny. It was about the second mouth she was living in New York. She went to her closet and took out faded out jeans and a white tang top with the word Sexy across it in black.

"Yup. That's the guy. I saw him at school. Then my Dad went over his house to tall to his Father. His Mother wanted to try all this stuff on me."

She slipped her jeans on, letting them hug her legs and hips. She pulled the top over her head and tugged them down, stopping when it reached her jean top. She then walked back to her dresser and took out a pair of white low cut socks.

"Sounds like you had a _wonderful_ time."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. Sure it was…weird, but in some way she really did have fun. She pulled her socks on then went near the night stand and took her ear piece. She went to her cell and plugged it in the little hole were the picture of a little head set was. She put the headphone in her ear and clipped a little piece so she could talk.

"Oh yeah, wonderful. I don't hate dresses I just don't…like them."

She took her backpack from her closet and pulled it over her shoulder and began making her way down stairs. The smell of eggs and pancakes hit her nose full force.

"Right well so far you're the only girl I know, so far, that hates wearing dress by a famous fashion designer."

Hinata made her way to the table. Her father was sitting down talking to someone. Neji was sitting eating some pancakes. He looked up and smiled at Hinata while a plate of eggs came in front of her.

"Yeah well at least I have more pride then most girls. I call you back Haku I'm eating."

She heard him sigh then he spoke, "Alright. Talk to you later, Hina. Love you." Hinata smiled then repeated the same words ending with too. She closed her cell and dropped her stuff on the floor. She sat down in front of the plate and began to eat. Neji looked at his baby cousin and shook his head.

"I don't know why you still talk to him Hinata-sama."

Hinata looked at Neji and blinked. He turned to look at her father to find him gone and an empty plate were he sat. He looked back at Hinata and waited for the answer to his question. She tried to avoid his gaze and looked at her unfinished eggs.

"Aren't you going to work Neji-niisan?"

Neji sighed and scratched the nape of his neck. He looked back at his cousin and glared. She finally looked up to meet her cousins glare with her own, but hers wasn't as scary as her older cousin. After what seemed like hours they both started laughing. Neji was trying not to laugh like an idiot but still couldn't help but laugh at his baby cousin. Hinata in the other hand had her arms around her stomach and laughing really hard while unshed tears were in the corner of her eyes. He stood up and smacked her on the back of the head and headed to the door.

"Come on. I'm driving you to school so you want be late."

Hinata giggled a bit then got up. She picked up her stuff up and headed to the door with her cousin.

**(Time Skip! In a Classroom.)**

Hinata sat in her seat near the back of the room. It was a little early and students were up talking to one other. She put her stuff under her desk and took her book to read. Some romance novel about boy and girl that love each other, but one was a maid the other her master. She was just about to see what the young boy would say to the girl crying in front of him when her book was snatched away.

"Hey!" she looked up to see who dared to take her book when lavender next met onyx. She smiled up at her best friend while he flipped through the book. His face scrunched up in a confused manner. After a while he sighed and closed the book I his hands. He smacked the top of her head hearing a small 'ow' from the younger girl.

"I don't know why you read these sick love stories." He dropped the book on her desk, and sat down next to her. She puffed out her cheeks and moved her bottom lip slightly. Of course her little pout was ignored by Sasuke. After all, after a couple of years you get use to it. Almost. He turned to the younger girl and sighed. She looked at him with determined eyes just waiting for him to take the bait. He ruffled her hair and smiled.

"I'm-

"You should be." She interrupted him with a smile. He started to shake his head at her and looked back in front of the classroom.

"What's it about anyway?" He asked aloud. Not that he cared really. He was just…courteous.

"It's about a vampire boy who-"

"Falls in love with a human girl, but can't have her because she's food, but yet he can't because she food. Am I right?"

Hinata looked at him, her mouth slightly opened and she started giggling. He said that all in one breath which was wired.

"Well? Am I right? I tell you it's the same shit every time!"

It was Hinata's turn to hit him on the head with her book. Only the Sasuke didn't say 'ow' like she did. He just glared at her and grunted a 'Hey!'.

"No you got it wrong! Let me finish before you make smart ass remarks like that!"

Sasuke breath hitched. He turned to the 'innocent' girl next to him. In all the time he was with Hinata…she never cursed.

'_What happened to you Hina?'_

Hinata looked at Sasuke questionably. She heard the older boy breathing stopped then it looked like his mind went blank.

"Then tell me…what the story is about?"

She looked at him then at the book. She wanted to know what he was thinking first. He looked lost and confused. It scared her, she only saw Sasuke like that once and that was when Itachi told his family he was gay.

"Well? You're not going to tell me, or what?"

She put the book down and looked up meeting his eyes. He raised a perfectly shaped eye brow at her. She shook her head to get rid of her thoughts and then spoke.

"It's about a vampire boy who has to find a mate. When he does find his mate it turns out that she already in love. She doesn't care about him or even knows he exists."

Sasuke looked at Hinata for a moment then he started to chuckle. Putting a hand over his mouth he closed his eyes trying not to burst out laughing in front of the whole class. Hinata was looking at her best friend angrily. How dare he make fun of her books.

"What's so funny?"

He started breathing in and out controlling what came out of his mouth. He opened his eyes and looked at Hinata. Her face was a little pinkish either from anger or embarrassment or both. Her hands were on her book and she was...glaring at him? He coughed a little to clear his throat and fixed his tie on his shirt.

"Well, it's funny because if they're mates should she love him at first sight or something? And why doesn't he just go and snatch her? That's what I would do."

Hinata rolled her eyes at the teen. Boys these days don't really get romance now. How sad to have a helpless boyfriend. Hinata sighed when she really thought about it…Haku was romantic.

"Well not every guy out there is like you Sasuke."

Sasuke snorted. He knows that, guys out there are to things whipped or just don't give a shit. Well…that's what he thought. He snatched the book and started reading the back.

"I know that. I'm just saying take the girl and run."

Hinata was about to tell him off when a batch of yellow hugged the girl around the shoulders. Hinata stared wide eyed at the ceiling. She was about to shove the person off her but when it spoke she stopped.

"Hinata-chan. I can't believe you're here. You're here with us again just like old times."

Hinata knew this voice. The yellow thing sounded so familiar. She pondered on it then her breath hitched. She instantly wrapped her arms around the yellow blob.

"Naurto…"

The boy slowly started to let go slowly sliding off the desk that was between them. As soon as he saw her face he noticed that she indeed grew older. She didn't look like the innocent girl that he met back when they were smaller. She looked like skipped from 12 to 15. He felt like he skipped part of her life.

"It's good to see you Naruto."

He let her go now standing in front of her desk. He felt Sasuke's eyes on him but shoved the thought as to why and studied the girl in front of him. His eyes roamed from top to bottom. A smile blush stained her cheeks as she saw his eyes roaming.

"Wow Hina. You look like a teenage girl."

At this she stared at him questionably. What was that suppose to mean? That she always looked like a little girl? She did have to admit she now have curves. Her friends from New York always told her that she had bigger boobs. Still letting your close friend tell you that? Not only that but that same time that close friend being a boy…umm award?

"T-thank you?"

Sasuke, didn't say a word. He didn't want to ruin what ever those two were in. He was shocked that Naruto didn't cry like he did. Not even Hinata cried. Which was also wired they both were crying when they were having there moment.

'_Maybe it's because Hinata and I knew each other since birth. Naruto came into our lives when we 5 or so.'_

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke head looked up. Not even noticing he was looking at the book in front of him on his desk. Naruto looked at his friend then down at the book. He smirked at the boy and took it from on top of the desk.

"I didn't know that Sasuke Uchiha reads love stories."

Sasuke frowned. He looked at the book Naurto was holding in his hands then his eyes went wide. He turned to Hinata who was buys trying to cover her giggles with her hand. He looked back at the blonde boy and scowled.

"It's not mine, dobe. It's Hina's. She was telling what was about."

Naruto flipped the book so the cover was facing Sasuke. He began to read the cover out loud so that Sasuke could hear all of it.

"'Alexander, a vampire teen, needed to find his mate before his eighteenth birthday. Unfortunately for him it's not so easy when his mate is in love with a cheating boyfriend and doesn't know he exists.' Wow this guy needs to find a mate?"

He looked at Hinata in curiously. Hinata snatched the book back from Naruto and nodded her head. She liked the fact that Naruto was a least a bit interested in her book, unlike her best friend that laughed.

"Hey Naruto, what would you do if you were Alexander?"

Saasuke asked for one reason and one reason only. If took the girl and run, would Naruto do the same thing? He didn't think so. Naruto put a hand around his chin as a thinking pose.

"If I had powers or something I would kill the boyfriend and take the girl. I mean she is my mate, right?"

Hinata started sacking her head. That's the same thing Sasuke said, so the question popped back in her head.

'_Are all boys the same?'_

Sasuke was shoked to say the least. In a wired way he said the exact same thing as Sasuke. He smiled at this. Well Naruto is, in a way, his best friend. Grate minds think alike that's all, right? What other way are guys sopose to take the girl? Wait? Yeah right!

"That's what I said. Well not the killing part, but take the girl and run."

Naruto looked at the black haired boy, and smiled at him. It was just like Sasuke to say something like that. Really if the boy had to do something like that, he would get right to the point. No hiding around the bush.

"Well what else are you suppose to do? Just sit and watch the one you love leave? No way!"

Hinata huffed and sat with her arms crossed. She looked at the two boys talking about the book and how silly it was. She didn't like the fact that they'll take the girl with thinking about how she felt. The first time she bought the book she asked Haku and boy said it with out missing a heart beat.

"_If I really loved her I would want what's best for her. If she had a cheating boyfriend I would confront him. If he left her I would be there to hold her in my arms.'_

When she looked back at it, she felt like crying. Haku was really the type of guy that youwould want to keep in your life till you die. She loved that boy with all her heart.

"Hinata?"

Hinata gazed back at the heand that was waving back and forth in front of her. Naruto drew his hand back and frowned at the girl in front of him. She looked like she was lost in her own head of a minuet there.

"You ok? You zoned out on us for a second."

She shook her head to get rid of the unwanted thoughts and looked up at her blonde friend with a smile. "I'm okay. Just think about something that's all."

Naruto looked at Sasuke wanting some kind of explanation, but instead the Sauke shrugged his shoulders and took out his book for class. Naruto looked back at the indigo haired girl and\smiled.

"Y'know, you remind me of Garra. He zones out like that."

"Garra?"

Naruto suddenly bighted up knowing that all the new friend he and Sasuke made over the years she slipped past there life.

"Yeah! You know today at lunch we'll introduce you to everyone!"

Hinata looked at Sasuke, said boy was reading the chapter Iruka-sensei was going to work on for the day. She thought about making new friends.

"Okay, today at lunch."

Sasuke smiled while Naruto nodded excitedly. Hinata didn't know that this Garra person is going to start a hole lot of drama.

**Ok there you have it!**

**Please review and thank you who did review!**

**This really hot guy in Shugo Chara.**

**The song is called Look At Us by Sarina Paris **

**~Kit-chan**


	6. Garra and Sakura

**Hello! I'm back! YAY! For how long?! I don't really know…**

**Anyway! I don't own Naruto…sad really.**

**Here's chapter 7!**

**Oh! And thank you for every one that reviewed! Also please excuse my bad grammar and spelling. **

**~* SasuHina *~**

Right when the bell rang for lunch Hinata closed her note book with a sigh. Kakshi-sensei really didn't teach anything. He would just come in write some thing on the bored and sit. He would point the say 'do it. Due at the end of class.' she was almost done to. She just need a page left. A sigh came from the dark haired teen next to her. Sasuke looked at Hinata and smiled lazily. He, on the other hand was done. He was trying to take a nap before lunch started. He looked at the open book in front of Hinata sand smirked.

"Still not done, Hina?"

Hinata half heartily glared at her best friend. He kept asking her that every time she turned the page. He would mumble it. She stuck her tough out and shook her head at the boy.

"Not every ones like you Sasuke."

Hinata looked up at her blonde friend while picking up her stuff and putting it out of the way, making more room for her work.

"Why don't we go to lunch."

Sasuke smiled at the girl and nodded. He grabbed her hand and dragged her out the room. Naruto not too far behind. Once in the lunch room Sasuke spotted their table were their friends should be sitting. Sasuke led Hinata in between him and Naruto just like when they were little. Hinata sat in front of a flaming red head boy.

"Hey Garra! Where are the others?"

The red head looked up from looking at the lavender haired girl to Naruto.

"They went out to eat some were. I stayed to tell you."

Garra looked back at Hinata. He caught her eyes looking at him again. She blushed and turned to start a conversation with Sasuke. Sasuke took notice of the blush and the cause of it. He felt anger and jealousy rip through his body.

"Who's this?"

Naruto smiled up at his red head friend. He's the first one to meet Hinata.

"This is Hinata Hyuga! She's been our friend since kinder!"

Garra looked at Naruto, then to Hinata, then to Sasuke, and finely, right back to Hinata. Garra smirked at the girl in front of him. She looks so fragile. Really cute. She had a nice body and what looks to be a shy personality. He leaned in front of her, her body flinched in response as their nose barley touching. In a low whisper he smirked at her.

"You know. You're really cute."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Garra. He didn't know why but when Garra said that to Hinata, he felt like punching the guy in the face. Hinata didn't make it any better, her face was red as a tomato. Naruto felt tension between his friends. Trying to think of something fast he looked at Hinata's lap and saw the book they were talking about.

"Hey Hinata, why don't you show Garra the book your reading. Let's see what he thinks."

Hinata didn't want some one else making fun of her book. She held it on her lap tighter and shook her head. Naruto tugged on the book making her jump in surprise and releasing it. Naruto tossed the book to Garra. Garra looked at the front picture then turned it over to read the back just like they did. Hinata kicked Naruto shin with her foot yearning a yelp in response. Sasuke reached over wrapping an arm around Hinata's shoulders like when they were little and pulled her close to his side, keeping an eye on Garra.

"He's just wants to know what Garra thinks okay? Let it go, Hime."

Hinata's whole body seemed to relax when Sasuke spoke. His voice seem to always do that when ever she was upset. She sighed and laid her had on his shoulders.

"Fine. Even when we were little, he liked to put all the attention on me."

Naruto, who was looking at Garra looked back at his friends and smirked. In a low whisper he leaned in a bit towards Garra.

"They look like a cute couple, ne?"

Garra looked up from the book to the 'couple'. He clenched his hand tight then it really should be on the book and his eyes were slits. Sasuke and Hinata were whispering stuff to each other. He slammed the book on the table making Hinata jump and Sasuke's grip on her loosen. The three looked at Garra while he folded his hands on his lap.

"Well? What do you think?"

Naruto had a goofy smile on his face. Sasuke had a glare on, and Hinata was blushing like mad.

"Well…it looks very easy, to me anyway."

Sasuke saw Hinata frown at Garra, and inside smiled.

'_Of course! Garra's not that lovey dovey type! Hehe good luck now my friend.'_

Hinata sat up strait and away from Sasuke to look at Garra. She put her hands out in front of her.

"What _do _you think, Garra-kun? Take the girl and run?"

Garra looked at the girl in front of him weirdly. Was she serious? Smirking Garra shook his head.

"No. What I would do is let her. If I really loved her, I would want her to be happy. With or with out me. I would probably scare the guy so he would fateful to her, but other then that…happiness has to come first if I had a soul mate."

Through that hole speech Sasuke's eyes grew bigger and bigger. Hinata's smiled through it all, and poor Naruto looked confused. Both boys were confused, really. Kind of like 'what the hell just happened?' look.

"What? What are you all looking at?"

Hinata's smile never left her face. At least she knows one guy, here at least, that didn't go 'take the girl and run!' plane. Garra actually thought about ones happens instead of their own. Naruto smiled at Garra, his face looked almost split in two.

"Wow Garra, your like…part chick."

Garra's eyes twitched in irritation. Why was he friends with these people again? OH YEAH! Because they wouldn't leave him alone. He ran a hand through his hair lifting the bangs by a bit. Hinata quickly took note of the tattoo on Garra's forehead. Love. With out thinking she leaned in and ran her small fingers across it. Garra and Sasuke stared with wide eyes at the girl. Sasuke because, no one has ever touched Garra or his tattoo. Garra because her face was really close to his. Realizing it got quite Hinata snapped back to reality and took her han d away. She bowed her head and brought her hands to her lap.

"Sorry Garra-kun."

Garra, being the first to recover, smiled softly. He reached over to touch the shy girls hair. He patted her twice with light touch.

"It's okay, Hinata-chan. Don't need to get all bothered by it."

Hinata's face, yet again, turned red. Sasuke quickly reached for Garra's wirst and took it off of his best friends head. A scowl was on his pale face, and the other hand was tightly clenched.

"Don't get too familiar with her, Garra. You don't know her well enough."

Before anyone could say anything Sasuke quickly let the hand go and, snatched Hinata's wrist and began walking away from the other teens. He ignored all the stairs that the on lookers were giving and just kept walking. It's when they were out of the cafeteria that Hinata snatched her wrist back away from him.

"Sasuke what's the matter with you?!"

When he didn't look at her she stopped walking. He did the same, but still didn't turn to look at her still.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything?"

She wasn't yelling at him, yet, but she was thinking she should. She started walking up to Sasuke slowly at first then with a little more confines, she stood so that her chest was an inch from Sasuke's back.

"Sasuke? Talk to me what's wrong?"

Sasuke could feel Hinata's warm breath through the shirt he was wearing. It sent tiny shivers through his spine. The truth he didn't know why he did it. He just did. Like he needed to do it, he's body acted on its own. Slowly his body turned in order to face Hinata. He was going to open his mouth and tell her that he didn't know why, he just did. She looked worried, he noted. Her eyes looked sad and her body seemed relaxed and looked like her hand was going to reach out and touch his face.

"I-"

"Sasuke-kun~!"

Two arms wrapped themselves around the dark haired teen, sending him to lean back a bit.

'_Shit! Not right now Sakura!'_

Hinata watched, her eyes filled with amusement, as a pink haired girl attacked her best friend. What human being would have their hair that color? It…looked…ugly. Really ugly. Plus her forehead is huge! A plane can land on that thing!

"Sakura! Get off me!"

Sakura pouted her ugly bight red lips, then her eyes wondered to the teen in front of her. Her green eyes seemed a little darker when she saw the shy girl in front of them.

"Sasuke-kun, who the fuck is this?"

Sasuke, who was trying to get her arms off him, looked at Hinata. Sakura finaly got off and walked in front of Hinata with Sasuke facing Sakura's back.

"I'm-"

"I know who you are, slut! Now shut up you piece of shit and get out-"

"SAKURA! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Both girls eyes landed on the teen with wide eyes Sasuke's fists were clenched, his bangs were coving his eyes, and his breath was coming out in little pants.

"Sakura, if you, ever, ever diss Hinata in front of me your dead. Do you hear me?

Sakura looked at Sasuke in disbelief. She's never saw Sasuke so mad before! If she wasn't so scared right now, she would have squealed and write in her 'I Love Sasuke' book. A new factional excretion is hard to get from the Ice Man. She snapped out of shook and glared at Hinata. She quickly walked out of the hall way towards the cafeteria. She was so mad and embarrassed to say anything to anyone. Right after Sakura left Hinata slowly walk towards Sasuke again. The teen in front of her still hasn't stop shaking in anger.

It scared her a bit. The only time she's seen him like this is when, they were little, Itachi lost his favorite teddy bear, at the park. After that he didn't talk to Itachi at all, not even look at him. After a week of silence Itachi went back to the park and found the bear up in a tree. After Sasuke had his bear back he smiled at Itachi and began telling him how much he missed talking to him.

"Sasuke?"

Nothing. Not even a flinch. His fist were still clenched, that his knuckles were turning white. She still couldn't see his face to even know what's going on.

"Come on Sasuke. Snap out of it! Please."

She wrapped her small thin arms around his muscular frame. Inch by small inch he stared relaxing. He still kept his arms to his side and breathed in and out.

"There you go. Nice and easy."

She started making small lazy circles on his back. Slowly Sasuke brought his arms around Hinata's small figure and hugged her tightly. His knuckles felt sore from keeping them tight. His breathing was back to normal, and his eyes were closed. He slowly inhaled the sweet smell of lavender and vanilla. Smiling he now felt 100% okay.

"Thank you, Hime."

Hinata only nodded her head. What had shocked her was how Sasuke smelt now then what he smelled like when they were kids. When they were kids he smelled like chocolate and mint. Now that she's this close she could smell Sasuke very clearly. He smelt kind of musky and like spice.

'_Haku never smelt like that, and he's older.'_

Realizing that she thought about him again, she loosened her grip, but not letting go all the way.

"Are you okay now? Your not going to go sico on me right?"

Chuckling he shook his head. She smiled up at him and slowly started to let go. Right when they let each other go there was the sound of the bell. Sasuke smiled down at the petite girl and patted her head.

"You have to go and finish up your work, short stuff."

Hinata's eyes shot wide open and then pouted her lips.

"Damn. I forgot about that."

Sasuke chuckled at the teen and then he felt something hit his are. Looking down he saw Hinata with a smirk on her face.

"Did you just hit me?"

Hinata the pouted again and turned her head so her back was facing Sasuke. He put a hand on were he thought she slapped, or more like punched, him.

"You disserve it, for being a meany, you meany."

He blinked once then again after a minute a big grin split on his face. She had more guts. He likes that. In the outside she looks weak and scared all the time. In the inside she's really strong and is ready to stand up for herself.

"Really? Me a meany? That really hurts, you know."

Hinata turned to Sasuke, pout still on her face, but this time she had a playful glint in her eyes.

"You big baby! It did not hurt."

Sasuke quickly tried to get his face into some kind of hurt expression and wrapped his arms loosely around Hinata's shoulders and his chin on top of her head.

"Yes it did, Hinata-chan! And your words hurt so much more!"

Hinata tried to stand up right, but kept slouching from the extra weight on them. The lunch room doors opened and teens started coming out quickly and headed to their classes. Sasuke stood up and grabbed the girl's hand, and headed to their class. He opened the door and went to sit on his desk.

"Hurry up and finsh, Hime or else you'll never get the work done."

Hinata blushed and quickly got to her seat while the students filed in. Again, Kakashi-sensei wasn't there in other words…he was going to be late again.

**~* SasuHina *~**

The three friends walked out from the school building to the parking lot. Sasuke had a smirk on his face while Naruto and Hinata had a gloomy look.

"I can't believe I didn't finish."

"I can't believe we have to do it for homework, Naruto."

Both sighed sadly. Sasuke of course already finished his work so, he didn't have any home work. Across from them were Itachi and Neji talking. From what Sasuke could tell they weren't having fun. Sasuke took Hinata's wrist, yet again, and pulled the girl quickly towards the older men. Naruto right behind then as well.

"Aniki! You're here early."

Itachi's head snapped from Neji to Sasuke. He forced a smile on his face and nodded. Neji on the other hand looked like he had a bad day. He suddenly felt thin hands on his face. Looking down he met with lavender eyes, just like himself.

"Neji-niisan…You okay?"

Neji quickly composed himself and smiled down at his cousin.

"Hai, Hinata-sama. Just a bit of a bad day that's all."

Hinata's face fell a bit, then it lit up like nothing.

"Let's go home. I'll make you something to eat!"

She waved and Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto, then dragged her cousin toward his car. Sasuke turned to his older brother.

"Naruto's going to stay over. He need help with homework."

Itachi nodded to his brother, his eyes never leaving Neji's back.

**~* SasuHina *~**

**Yey! Finished the chapter!**

**Please R &R! Till next time.**

**~Kit-chan**


	7. Kyuubi and Haku

**HI EVERYONE!!! Wow…I updated faster then I thought….**

**Really I thought I was going to take like…a week to update…**

**But I guess not! YAY!**

**Well I don't own Naruto….sadly. BUT! I will someday.**

**Here's chapter 8**

**Oh! And please excuse the bad grammar and spelling! ^^;**

Itachi parked his car in his parking spot and got out with a mug full of coffee. Poor Itachi didn't get much sleep last night. To much was in his mind. With Hinata and Neji back, he doesn't think things would go back to normal as before they got here. Sighing he made his way up to the top floor where his office was. Getting off the elevator, he was met with Deidara, who had a bunch of paper work for him to do today.

"Hello Itach-sama."

"Hn."

Not saying anymore, Deidara followed Itachi to his office. He has to drop the boom on his boss soon. Taking a good look at his boss Deidara noticed the dark rings under his eyes. No sleep maybe? Who knows. As soon as they passed the door leading to Itachi's office Deidara drooped all his paper work on his desk. Itachi took a minute and noticed something. There was another desk in his office. Right across from his. It was new and clean, like it was just bought in.

"Deidara?"

Deidara flinched. He should have told Itachi sooner that he would have to share his office now. His father told Deidara to tell him as soon as he came through those doors.

"W-well umm. Y-your father t-told me t-this morning t-that someone i-is going t-to share your office, s-sir."

Itachi's right eye began to twitch. He slammed his mug on the desk causing Deidara to wince. He could tell that he had to share. That was only half the problem. He wanted to know who it was. He took a side glance, at Deidara and could see that his poor secretary was shaking. Sighing he turned to the younger man. He grabbed the blonde's shaking form and pulled him to embrace. He knew if Deidara went out looking like that, Sai would have his head. After all, they're best friends. Still shaking Deidara tried to pull away from the older Uchiha. He failed to do so with his arms shaking to much.

"Itachi-sama?"

Itachi carefully started running his fingers through the blonde hair, remembering when Sai did it to Deidara as well. Deidara started to calm himself down, still trembling a bit. Itachi smiled softy and rested his hand on top of Deidara's head. He lost control of his temper, he didn't mean too. He blames it on the lake of sleep. Sighing softly he rested his forehead on his secretary shoulder.

"Sorry Dei-chan. I didn't mean it."

Deidara shakily wrapped his arms around his boss and nodded as in he understood. Itachi knew that even with this, the blonde would still have to go and take his pills. He just hopped that Deidara had them here.

**!* With Neji *!**

Neji stepped through the Uchiha building with a small frown on his face. He didn't want to be here. He really, really didn't want to be here. Working with Itachi is like the worst thing that can happen to him. He doesn't want to walk in on him and Sai together any time soon. He walked in the elevator and pushed the top button. He closed his eyes and tried to relax.

"Hello Neji-san. I didn't know we were going to meet so soon again."

Neji's eyes snapped open. He knew that voice. Sai. Just his luck. First day at the job, he wasn't even near his new office too! Damn fate. Putting a smile on his face he turned to look at Sai. Sai had some papers in his arms and a cup of hot coffee in his hand.

"It's nice to see you again, Sai-san."

Sai nodded and watched as the door opened. Neji stepped out along with Sai in toe. Neji stated walking along the halls and stopped when the hall split in two. Sai stopped right behind him with a confused look on his face. Neji couldn't remember which way was Itachi's office was.

"Umm, Neji-san? Are you looking for 'Tachi's office?"

Neji turned to face Sai with his smile slowly coming off his face. He nodded twice and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Sai sighed and smiled at Neji. He pointed to the right with the cup of coffee still in his hand.

"It's that way. Umm are you okay by yourself? I have to give Sasori-sama some important documents."

Neji dropped his hand and nodded mumbling a small 'thanks.', and headed off the other direction were Sai went. He walked all the way to the end were, all the cubicle's stopped. He looked to his right and saw that Deidara wasn't there. Shrugging it off he started to open the door.

"Sorry I'm lat-"

He stopped mid sentence to see the seen before him. There was Itachi, arms wrapped around his secretary. His head resting on top of the blondes. Itachi slowly looked up from his spot and saw Neji there, mouth slightly open and eyes wide.

'_Well shit. This isn't good.'_

Itachi lightly pushed Deidara away from him so they were arms length. Deidara had a light blush dusted on his cheeks. He knew this was really bad! Neji-san caught him and his boss! So not good! Well it's not like they were doing anything! What worried him the most was that if Sasori hears about this he's going to have to tell him that he had a mini attack. Then he'll blame Itachi-sama!

"A-ano, Itachi-sama. I'll go back to work."

Itachi looked back at Deidara and nodded. Deidara slowly slipped away from Itachi's hands and quickly passed Neji and closed the door to the office. Itachi sighed and went to his desk and sat down. Neji's thoughts were all bundled up. He didn't know whether to play it off like nothing happened or do something…anything. Keeping his cool he smirked and crossed his arms.

"Wow didn't know that Itachi Uchiha was the one to cheat."

Itachi's head snapped up at Neji and glared at the man before him. How dare he! Does Neji actually think that he was that low and think that he was the one to cheat on his lover?

"I. Don't. Cheat." He hissed out.

Neji slowly walked up to Itachi's desk, smirk still in place and hands rested on his hips. He knew what he saw. The pain in his chest was still there. It felt like his heart was breaking in two. Again. And for the same reason, same person. He felt his smirk come out of his face but fought in order to keep it up.

"Really now? And that, I just saw, wasn't cheating. Or maybe before I came in-"

"I. Do. Not. Cheat. I was just helping a friend. That's all. Nothing more, and nothing less."

Neji held up his hands in defense and started backing up from the others desk.

"Alright, alright. Shinkokyu demo shiro (1)." 100

He turned around a frown now in place on his pretty, pale face. He heard Itachi stand up from his chair and soft foot steps waling towards him were heard. His eyes widen slightly as he felt Itachi right behind him. He could feel heat ridding off the others body. Itachi leaned down near Neji's ear slowly. He could feel the younger man stiffen and smirked. Inside he didn't know what he was doing. He thought all his feelings for the beautiful man in front of him were gone. He knew they were.

"What are you doing here anyway Neji?"

Neji's cheeks heated up and turned to look at Itachi. His heart was beating fast and it felt like it was going to bust out of his chest. Itachi was close, really close to him. It felt good but at the same time wrong. The guy has a lover! He looked right into Itachi's eyes trying to keep his cheeks from heating up again.

"Since your father agreed to working together with your Fathers company, I'm staying here from now on."

Itachi looked shocked to say the least. Working with the Hyuga company? It's a wise choice since both companies are very big in Tokyo. Well this is the only bad thing. Working with Neji.

" Your working in my office?" Itachi questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Not your office. Our office." Neji smirked.

To hell it's his office. If they're working together then it's their office. Itachi sighed rubbing his temples with his two fingers while closing g his eyes. He could feel another head ache coming on. And it wasn't even a whole day yet! Just then there was a knock on the door. Neji looked at Itachi while said man went to open it.

" 'Tachi, Sasori-sama wants you to sign these."

Itachi nodded then went and sat down on his desk signing the stack of papers his lover gave him. Sai saw Neji standing there and smiled at the lost man.

"Neji-san. Are you okay?" Sai asked carefully.

Neji snapped out of his daze and smiled back at Sai. He felt stupid just standing there not doing anything. He went around his desk and looked at Sai again.

"I'm fine I just…don't know what to do." He replayed embarrassing.

Sai smiled and pushed a small button on Itachi's desk. Just then, the door opened slightly and in popped Deidara's head with a small embarrassed smile.

"Yes, Itachi-sama?"

Itachi, not taking his eyes off his work spoke with a monotone voice.

"Please find Neji-san some paper work to fill out Deidara."

Deidara nodded, closed the door and not a second later came back with a big stack of paper work. The big stack was filled, with paper that needed to be checked, typed, signed, and looked at. He swiftly moved to Neji's desk and separated the paper work into four different piles. He smiled sweetly at Neji and stood in front of his desk.

"Neji-sama these are all yours for today. The one's on the top are the most important. The one's on the bottom are the least impotent but still need to be looked at. When your done with every one of them you are to call me by pushing this button," He pointed at the button that was near his phone. "and I will come and send them off."

Deidara grinned at Neji, hands together and his body relaxed. Itachi gave the papers to Sai and smirked as Sai gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. Neji looked between Deidara and Itachi in disbelieve. He had to do all of this!? All of it! There had to be no more then 500 pages in each pile!

"Any questions, Neji-sama?"

Neji, who still couldn't speak, shook his head and looked at his now cluttered desk. Deidara nodded to him and Itachi then left the room. Itachi continued to smirk and leaned back on his chair while looking at a confused Neji. It was cute to see him all frustrated like that. Itachi's eyes widen at the thought and, quickly, removed it before it came back.

"Well?"

Itachi looked up and noticed how Neji looked more pissed then confused.

"'Well', what?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Are you going to help me?! I can't do this all by myself."

Neji tighten his hands as it turned into a fist. Itachi smirked and got up while fixing his tie.

"Wish I could but I have a meeting with the Akatsuki group right now."

Neji stared in disbelieve as Itachi straiten up and left the room. Neji sighed and looked down at his paper work. He picked up the first piece of paper and turned on his computer.

"Baka, Itachi."

**!* With Itachi *!**

Itachi closed the door and smiled at Deidara, who was working on an unfinished document on the computer.

"Dei-chan." Itachi called, trying to get his secretary's attention.

Deidara stopped and looked up at hiss boss with a smile on his face. He gave his boss a black folder and turned back to his work.

"Dei-chan." He called again.

Deidara looked at Itachi again with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, Itachi-sama?"

Itachi sighed has crouched down to eye level with the blonde. He patted Deidara's head and smiled a bit.

"Did you take your medication already?"

Deidara blushed and nodded while Itachi stood up with a smile on his face. That's all he wanted to know. If Deidara didn't take his medicine, he would have stayed and made sure he did. He didn't what Deidara to be in pain, while he was gone.

"Good. I'll be back in a hour or so. So, please keep an eye on Neji-san. Okay?" He let go of the blonde and started walking towards the elevator.

"Will do, Itachi-san."

Smiling Deidara went back to his work.

**!* Later that day! Like…20 minutes later. *!**

Itachi parked his car in the hotel parking lot and stepped out. He went inside and went up to the check out counter.

"Hello, sir! How can I help you today?"

Itachi took off his shades and smiled at the girl. She blushed cutely and fumbled with her pen she was holding.

"Hello…Kathleen. Can you point me to the direction to the meeting room, please?"

The girl, Kathleen, nodded and pointed behind him. Itachi looked behind him, then turned back to the girl and smiled. He winked and walked away with a small 'thanks.'. He opened the door and stepped in. There he was met with five men sitting down around a table. There were four in the middle and the 'leader' was at the end. Itachi bowed and sat at the end of the table.

"Sorry I'm late. Had to clean up a mess back at the office, I also apologies for my Father not being here today." He said in English. It wasn't the best but at least you could understand him.

The 'leader' simply waved his hand back and forth as to dismiss it. He smiled at Itachi then he looked at his papers in his hands.

"Itachi-kun? That's your name right?" He asked in Japanese.

He surprised Itachi by it. His voice was rough, yet smooth. He was wearing a black tux with a blood red tie. His hair was flaming red and long. It made Itachi wonder if it was real or dyed. But he nodded non the less.

"Alright then. This is Pein my right hand man, Hidan my left hand man, and Tobi, Kisame, and Haku."

Itachi nodded to each of them as their names were being called. Taking note of each of them and how each of them were…really scary looking except for the one named Haku. He was pale and girly looking. He had long black hair and had a very soft looking face. Again he looked like a girl. A very pretty girl, not like he'll look in to it.

"What exactly are you looking for, joining our company umm, ..I didn't catch your name."

The 'leader' simply smiled and put his paper work back in his manila folder and handed it back Pein, who took it and began reading it as well.

"My names is Kyuubi. What I want is simple really. I want my company to expand. And I'm pretty sure you would like to as well for your company?"

Itachi lend back in his chair and, looked at Kyuubi dead in his ruby red eyes. This man wanted his company to expand? Expand means more money for both Kyuubi and him. But wasn't this man's company in New York?

"Alright, we'll do it. But in order to work together we'll have to exchange a worker or two."

Kyuubi smiled showing his fang like teeth. He nodded in agreement and turned to Tobi and Haku. Both had a smile on their faces as they to look at Itachi.

"I'm willing to give you both Tobi and Haku as secretaries, if you're willing, that is."

Itachi looked at both Tobi and Haku. They actually seem willing to do it. Well…Now since Neji's working with him Deidara would have a lot on his hands with both of them. But what about the other one? Well he can think about it later. Now the thing is who to give in return. Thinking fast he came up with the two perfect people that will do the job willingly.

"Alright, and I'm willing to give you two of my interns Asuma and Genma."

He handed a file on both of them as Kyuubi handed him a file on Haku and Tobi. It seems they're very hard working and works well with just about anyone. But there was one small problem. The boy's age. That can't be right.

"Excuse me, Kyuubi-san, but it said here that Haku is only 18."

Kyuubi looked at Haku then at Itachi. Smile long gone now. Haku, Itachi noticed, was shuffling in his seat.

"Yes, he is. He finished school about five mouths ago. My brother who is also, his father asked me to take him under my wing. He's bin with me ever since."

Itachi looked back at Haku with an intense look, making the boy blush as those dead black eyes seem to look at his soul. Itachi striated up, put all his papers in his folders, and looked back at the man. Kyuubi was busy talking to the Pein person.

"A-ano, Itachi-san."

A small whisper was heard. Itachi turned to his right to see the Haku boy was speaking to him. It was such a smooth and soft voice that he could hardly hear. The boy still had a small blush on his cheeks and his lips were between his teeth.

"Yes, Haku-kun?"

Haku, again, shifted uncomfortable in his seat. This Itachi guy was a real piece of art. He was very tall and his hair was long and pretty. It made him want to reach out and touch it, or run his fingers through it.

"Umm…y-your hair."

Itachi raised a fine brow and ran his hands through his well condition hair. What's wrong with his hair? He looked back at Haku to only fine, the boy really close to his face. He watched as Haku slowly brought his hand up and ran it through his hair softly. The sound of mutters and papers stopped. Itachi didn't even noticed that every thing stilled. His eyes locked on the child's face.

"Well Haku-chan will have no problem fitting in with Itachi-kun."

Both heads turned to Kyuubi who had a smirk on his face. Haku blushed and sat back down in his seat as the group besides Itachi, snicker. Kyuubi sighed as he stood making every one else stand with him.

"Well you have your self a deal, Itachi-san."

Itachi stood shaking Kyuubi's hand in a tight grip. Did that mean he had to take them now? He could only fit two people in his car. Including him. Not to mention that Deidara has no idea what's going to happen. He still needed to get Neji settled in.

"When are we making the arrangements?"

Kyuubi looked at Haku and Tobi, then back at Itachi. Surely, Itachi didn't want them right now. They still needed to get stuff from their houses. Moving from New York to Japan takes time.

"They can start working in a couple of mouths. Is that alright Itachi-san?"

Itachi gave a short nod and watch as everyone left the room. He stood there for a minute or two then his phone rang. With out looking at it he answered.

"Hello Father…Yes it went well…Yes…In exchange for two people that work for us…yes Asuma and Genma… alright is that all?...Alright later then."

He closed his phone and put it in his pocket. He walked out of the room waved at Kathleen and left the building. He went in his car and drove off. He needed to get to his office before anything bad happens.

**!* Whith Neji! *!**

Neji was almost done with the last pile. Deidara had told him that Itachi would take at least two days to finish off everything. That's what made him keep going. Just then,Sai came in.

"Ah! Hello Neji-san. Can you please keep these in till 'Tachi comes back?"

Neji nodded as he grabbed the papers in his hands. He wanted to know more about those two. He should ask something. Itachi wasn't here so he can right? It's just a question. It wouldn't hurt any one.

'_I would get hurt right?'_

Taking a big breath he smiled at Sai.

"Umm…Sai-san?" He asked nervously.

Sai turned to look at Neji his hand was on the door handle and was about to go out. He needed to get back to Sasori before the man has another fit. It seemed to him that Sasori just needed to get laid.

"Yes?"

Neji smiled and mumbled a 'nothing.'. Sai shrugged and left closing the door behind him.

'_Damn it.'_

**Well there you have it!**

**1- Take a deep breath or something.**

**Please R & R!**

**~Kit-chan**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**


	8. Itchi and Neji

**Sup everyone? I thought of adding stuff to it but I didn't. Now I look back and…I **

**should have.**

**I do not own Naruto…I should but I don't. **

**OH! And now for the Thank yous!**

**Thank you Lamariposa3795 for reviewing! Thank you Skittles08 for alerting! and **

**Thank you storygirl1015 for adding to favorites!**

**Please excuse my mistakes… They're in there I'm sure…sorry.**

**So here's the next chapter…Yup!**

Itachi stepped out of his car, and jogged to his building. Inside he saw Deidara already there with a smile on his face.

"Itachi-sama welcome back. Hoe did the meeting go with the Akatsuki group?"

Itachi smiled and nodded. He still needed to tell Deidara about the two new people that are coming. He just hopped that Deidara would be okay with it. He did everything by himself so this is big. He also need to tell Neji that he's getting a sectary soon.

"It was fine. Can you please call Asuma and Genma to my office? I need to speak with them."

With that he left to the elevator. Deidara blinked and turned to were he could still see Itachi. Sighing he got out his cell phone and text Asuma and Genma.

_**Send: Please meet with Uchiha-sama at his office immediately.- Deidara**_

Smiling he closed his work phone and headed towards the elevators.

**(With Neji)**

Neji was half way on finishing the last pile of work, when Itachi came and slammed the door open. He almost gave Neji a heart attack, almost is the key word.

"Itachi! What the hell?!"

Itachi paid no mind to Neji and quickly sat on his desk and pulled out two pieces of paper. Then the door opened again. In came Asuma and Genma.

"Uchiha-sama? You called for us?"

Itachi nodded and pointed at the two chairs in front of him. They both sat down and looked at Neji and pointed at the door.

"Go get Deidara. I don't want to explain this twice."

Neji nodded and quickly opened the door. He poked his head out and saw Deidara walking to his desk.

"Deidara-kun. Itachi wants to speak with us."

Deidara looked at Neji confused. He thought Itachi wanted to speak with Asuma and Genma? Oh no! Did he make a Mistake?! He quickly walked inside the office room and shut the door behind him. He saw Asuma and Genma already sitting and were very serious along with Itachi.

"Neji, Deidara. Get a chair and come sit down near the desk. I have something to tell all of you."

Neji snatched two chairs that were in front of his desk and pulled them up next to Asuma and Genma. After everyone was seated Itachi closed his eyes.

"As you all know I was just in a meeting with the Akatsuki group. They wanted to join the Uchiha company, and I allowed them. The catch was we had to give two people that we work with in exchange. And I choose Asuma and Genma."

He took a minute and watched both their face carefully. So far they didn't change. That's good right? He looked at Neji and Deidara. Neji looked pale, no surprise ether. Deidara looked bored, which was good.

"They gave me two sectary. Deidara. Now that Neji's working here you would have double the work. I wont let you do that all by your self. So one of them is going to be Neji's sectary. The other will work with Sasori and Sai. Sasori is going to have a partner soon so that would be taken care of. Here are the information on the two people."

He gave the pages to Asuma and Genma. Deidara stared down at his hand with a little blush on his cheeks. When he heard about the two sectary's, he thought for sue that Itachi was going to get ride of him. Instead Itachi was thinking about him. He smiled and sighed in content. He didn't want to share, but he said that one of them is going to be there for Neji. Which was fine for m=him. He wanted to work for Itachi and only Itachi.

"Their names are Tobi and Haku."

Neji felt his heart stop. Haku? Haku was going to work here? With him? No. No, this can't be happing. He thought that he and Hinata got ride of Haku back at the city of new York. It can't be the same Haku. Then Genma handed Neji the papers containing information on Haku and Tobi. And there it was, Haku's picture right in front of him. Staring at him.

"Is there any questions?"

"When are we leaving, Uchiha-sama?"

Itachi looked at Asuma. This man was strong. So of course he'll be up for it. Anything that Itachi has throne at him, he seem to do it.

"In a couple of months. I'll find you both a place to live there near the office and pay for eight mouths while your there, understand?"

They both nodded. Itachi sighed and waved at them as a sing to leave. Asuma, Genma, and Deidara all left with smiles on their faces.

"Itachi, you can't."

Itachi looked at Neji in surprise. The man hasn't said anything in till now. His head was low and the papers were held tightly in his hands.

"Can't what?" He asked with an eye brow raised.

Neji finally looked up at him. His eyes were filled with worry, anger, sadness. Itachi's eyes widen when Neji slammed the papers on his desk.

"Him! You can't let him come here! You can't"

Itachi looked at Neji in astonishment, Never once had he seen Neji act like this. He looked fragile, broken. Itachi looked down at see Hakus picture and was surprised. Did Haku know Neji? Well that was obvious of course they did. Was it an old friend? Or…or were they lovers?

"Why? What's wrong with him? He works well with others and a great worker as we-"

"He hurt Hinata-sama!"

For some reason that made his chest ease up. He didn't know it was heavy to begin with. He didn't care if Neji had other lovers or not. It was Neji's business not his.

"What did he do?"

Neji's breath was coming out little pants, his hands were clenched tight. He didn't to loss control. Not here, Not in front of Itachi.

"I told you he hurt her. That's all you need to know."

Itachi sighed and stood up. He didn't dare look at Neji, no t like that. It hurts. His damn chest hurts.

I don't care. He's going to work for me and I'm not letting anyone stop this. This is my job."

Neji's eyes snapped open. He didn't just hear him say that. He heard wrong. He looked up at Itachi and noticed that he didn't have an expression on. Nothing. Then he flung to Itachi's chest, weakly punching it.

"You bastard! Why?! Just do it! Your heartless! All you ever care about is you job! That's what killed us the first time! I hate you! I hate you! You don't even care about me!"

Itachi stared wide eyed at Neji. He didn't. Why of all times did he mention them? Why!? He didn't care about him?! Heatless?! His job?

"Neji-sama! Stop!"

Itachi looked up form Neji and saw Deidara running in order to stop Neji. He grabbed Neji's wrist and began pulling him out of the office.

"Let me go! I hate you, Itahci. I always will! I hope you know that! I will always hate you!"

He didn't her anything after that. Either it was because the door closed or because he felt numb every were. Slowly he sat down and stared out the window thought blank eyes. All those words running through his head. Heartless? Bastard? Them? He killed them? In the past. The past…what had happen to them?

**(Later Still With Itachi)**

It was exactly an hour and ten minutes that Neji was taken from his office. He counted. Then he heard a knock on the door. Turning his chair he saw Deidara come though the doors. His regular pony tail was askew and his clothes were wrinkled.

"Itachi-sama."

Itachi nodded and stretched out his hand towards the chair in front of him. Deidara silently took it ans faced Itachi with2asiruse look.

"I asked Neji-sama to go home for the rest of the day. I told him that you'll take his work and finish it at home."

Itachi didn't say anything. He only looked at his desk. The picture of Haku still there. He didn't touch it since Neji slammed it here.

"_Heatless! Bastard!'_

He closed his eyes tightly as Neji voice filled his mind again. He didn't know why but every time he reheard them, unbearable pain shot through his heart.

"Itachi-sama. I don't want to cut into your personal life but… What did you say to Neji-sama?"

Itachi finally looked up at Deidara. Should he tell him? Deidara has known him longer then Sai. You can say that Deidara was his best…best friend.

"Dei-chan. I'll tell you but…only because to me you're my best and only friend."

Deidara stared shocked at Itachi. He thought of him as a best friend?! He only thought as himself as Itachi's secretary that's all, but to know that Itachi had always thought about him as a best friend maybe even better. He smiled and nodded to Itachi.

"Alright it started…a year before I met you. I was 17 and Neji was 15b at the time…"

_**(Flashback)**_

***May 12***

"_Itachi why don't we go out on a date?"_

_Itachi slowly looked up at his, now lover. He sighed and slipped off his glasses._

"_I can't Neji. I'm too busy if you can't see that."_

_Neji pouted as he looked at Itachi from across the room. He was currently laying on the older Uchiha's bed. is was were they first made love. With that he smirked. Silently he made his way up to Itachi and started rubbing his shoulders._

"_What are you doing Neji?"_

_Neji smiled sweetly at Itachi and rubbed harder making the other man moan. _

"_Nothing."_

_He slowly leaned in and gently bit Itachi on the ear. Itachi quickly stood up and pushed Neji away from him._

"_Leave."_

"_Itachi, I was only tri-"_

"_I said leave. I have to finish my work and I'm no having an Idiot in my room trying to stop me."_

_Neji flinched and slowly walked out not bothering to look at Itachi as he closed the door behind him. _

***June 13***

_Itachi was kissing down Neji's neck making the younger moan slightly. His arms were around Itachi's hands were pinching pink nipples. Neji arched up and whined as Itachi began licking his neck. Then a phone rang. Itachi looked up from Neji and looked at his phone on the nightstand._

"_Just ignore it." Neji replied as he gently cupped Itachi's face and made it back to look at him._

"_I can't. It's work I have to leave right now."_

_Itachi slowly got up and started butting his shirt back up. Neji quickly snatched Itachi's wrist only to be slapped away from his lover._

"_Neji, don't be such a child."_

_Itachi quickly put the rest of his clothes on and left the room. Neji laid back down and tried to ignore the pain in his chest and the tears that were falling._

***July 14***

_Neji silently walked up to his lovers desk and waited. After waiting for ten minutest he called out a name._

"_Itachi."_

_Said man looked up annoyance was clearly shown on his face as he looked up at Neji. He didn't take note on the puffy eyes or messed up hair._

"_What is it, Neji?" He snapped._

_Neji flinched at his lovers harsh words. He wanted to tell him. He needed to tell him. He couldn't move, but he forced his lips to form words._

"_Are you busy?"_

"_What the hell does it look like Neji?"_

_Neji closed his eyes and tried not to cry in front of this man. He tried so hard but with the pain in his chest was just to late._

"_What, Neji?!"_

"_Sayonara." _**(1)**

_With that Neji turned and left. Itachi only watched. Didn't he mean 'See you later'? He was going to go and make him explain why the hell did he have to bug at work, but the phone ringing caught his attention._

_**(End Of Flahback)**_

"After that…I didn't see him again. I called and they said that number no longer exists. I went to his house and I saw a sing that said 'House for Sale'. I asked my father and he told me that they moved. To a city in the U.S.A. I haven't heard from him in four years in till now."

Deidara looked at Itachi for a minuet then a small smile appeared on his face.

"You still love him, don't you Itachi-sama."

Itachi stared wide eyed at Deidara. He wasn't in love with Neji! He… he's with Sai now. He loves Sai. Deidara rose from his seat and made his way towards the door.

"You should really go and get him. Before you loss him again."

**(Later That Day)**

Itachi was waiting for Sasuke to get out of school. He was sitting in his car windows down. Then he spotted Neji waiting near the gate. Itachi slowly gopt out of the car and head towards Neji. Right when he was behind the man he called out his name.

"Neji.:

Neji jumped and turned quickly to see Itachi right in front of him. He looked down aNd turned back around and made no move to talk to Itachi.

"Neji, please look at me. Talk to me."

"I'm here to pick up Hinata-sama. Please don't bother me."

Itachi was about to protest in till three teens made their was to them. Hinata bragged Neji away and Sasuke telling him about Naruto and homework. He heard it all but he couldn't stop staring at Neji's retreating back.

**(At Home With Itachi, Sasuke, And Naruto)**

When he got home, he was praised by his father on how good he did at the meeting, and his mother nagging at him for not eating more. He slowly made his way up to his room. Before he opened the door Sasuke called out to him.

"Aniki."

Itachi turned to ecnohis baby brother and notice hat Naruto wasn't with him.

"Where's Naruto?"

Sasuke looked confused at brother. Well that was just random. Shaking it off he smile at his brother.

"In my room. playing video games probably."

Itachi nodded and leaned agents the door to his room.

"What's up?"

Sasuke took a minute to gather all of his thoughts that rambled inside his head. Then he looked back at his brother with a serious face.

"What's wrong, Aniki? You haven't been your jumpy self since you came back from work."

Itachi looked surprised at first. How is it that his younger brother can sense some things wrong instead of his parents? Sighing he smiled sadly down at his brother and pocked his forehead with his pointer finger and middle finger. Sasuke pouted and rubbed his abused forehead.

"Very thing's fine, Sasuke. Just a bit of a grownup problems, that's all."

With that he opened the door and went inside leaving a very confused Sasuke outside his door.

**(Later With Itachi)**

Itachi was sitting on his desk, Neji's work in front of him. He wore his glasses, a pair of sweat pants and a T- shirt on. He was so lost on what to do. What to think, that he couldn't considerate on work. Sighing he removed his glasses and rubbed his forehead.

'_Heartless! All you care about is you job! That's what killed us!'_

Itachi squeezed his eyes shut. He leaded back on his chair and started up the ceiling. Then his door was knocked on. He cursed silently and put his glasses back on and looked back at the work in front of him.

"Come in."

At first it didn't open, then it opened slowly and closed again. Itachi didn't bother to look up. He kept his eyes on the papers. He didn't want anyone to bother him. He was dozing off to much as it is. He needed to finish Neji's work soon.

"What is it?"

"I-I'm here to pick up my work."

Itachi's eyes widen and he looked up to see the one and only Neji. He was wearing tight pants and a shirt that hugged his chest. His head was down cast, not wanting to look at Itachi.

"Oh. I see."

Slowly Itachi got up and handed the papers to the other. Neji still didn't look at Itachi as he still didn't look at Itachi as he came closer. He gently took hold of the papers and tugged. Itachi didn't release it. Neji seemed to just stand there. Did he want an apologies? Why can't he just leave Neji alone? He was going to say sorry but he wasn't going to look at Itachi.

"Gomenasai." **(2)**

Itachi didn't move he felt his chest hurting again. The pain of being stabbed was in his chest again. This time it felt real now that Neji was there and not looking at him.

"Ue o mite kudasai." **(3)**

Neji slowly started to look up, then he quickly looked back down again. He didn't want to look at Itachi. It hurts. He didn't want to look at something emotionless again. Itachi gently grabbed a hold of Neji's chin and made the smaller boy look at him.

"Neji."

Neji looked strait at Itachi and his heart felt like it skipped a beat. Itachi looked sad, almost as if he was in pain. But why? Was it it the words he said?

'_I hate you! I always will! Bastard!'_

Neji's eyes widen and his eyes started to water. Damn it. Now he looked like a bastard. He didn't mean it. Everything that he said, he didn't mean it. It just slipped out of his mouth at the moment.

"Itachi I'm so sor-"

His words were cut off when a pair of lips were attached to his. His eyes slipped a couple of tears and he quickly pushed Itachi away.

"Itachi!"

Again Itachi kissed the longer haired man, silencing him. He shut his eyes so not to see the shock expretion on his face. But what he didn't expect was Neji to wrap his arms around his neck and kiss back. The papers fell on the floor forgotten while Itachi dragged Neji to his bed.

**Well that was fun! I had fun writing this chapter. And I have no idea why…**

**1: Good bye**

**2: I'm sorry**

**3: Look at me**

**Yup! Now go read the next chapter!]**

**~Kit-chan **


	9. AN

Hello Everyone! I just wanted to say sorry about the really really long wait. I started school and everything is just a mess. Not kidding.

Anyway in a brighter side I'm going to update in a mouth or two. I just have to get things together.

Again I'm really sorry about the long wait. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thank you for understanding!

~Kit-chan


End file.
